Maladroit, mais sincère
by Andra
Summary: Cuddy est attaquée après le travail dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. C'est House qui la sauve. Quelque chose de maladroit, mais de sincère s'installe entre eux.
1. Note de l'auteure

Une petite note avant de commencer

Avant de commencer, quelques petits commentaires.

Tout d'abord, je ne détiens aucuns personnages tirés de House, M.D. Tout appartient aux auteurs. Enfin, on connaît la chanson.

Ensuite, je tiens à souligner la présence d'une auteure de fanfiction de House M.D. dans une revue québécoise dans le numéro d'avril 2009. J'étais très impressionnée de lire un article sur les fanfictions !

Enfin, je tiens à spécifier que j'apprécie tous les reviews (euh, sauf les insultes) et que ça va me faire beaucoup beaucoup plaisir si vous en laissez tout plein !

Finalement, je voudrais dire que le contenu et la structure de cette fic, sont à l'image du titre. C'est maladroit, mais c'est sincère ! Hihi.

Prenez note aussi que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant la mise en onde de l'épisode 520 "Simple Explanation" et ceux qui suivent. Pour ceux qui ont vu 520 et 521, vous comprendrez ce qui cloche. Pour les autres, ça va ! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. L'incident du parking

L'incident du parking

- House !

- C'est moi. Aussi connu sous le nom de Dieu. Mais, je trouve que House me va particulièrement bien, surtout quand il est prononcé d'une voix aussi sévère et sexy.

- Votre nouveau cas.

Cuddy déposa le fichier sur la table de réunion, pendant que les docteurs autours s'installaient. Par politesse, Thirteen, Foreman, Kutner et Taub (qui entrait en retard) saluèrent la doyenne. House ne lui adressa aucun regard et se contenta de dire :

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vous vire.

- Et bien ce sera la cinquième fois cette semaine, au moins.

Cuddy s'était déjà éloignée, immunisée par les remarques cinglantes du docteur. Après toutes ces années, il fallait qu'il fasse preuve d'une ingéniosité morbide pour l'impressionner. Et encore.

Cuddy s'éloignait à peine, quand une pensée traversa son esprit. Elle fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte de nouveau et lança un sec :

- Et vous avez des heures de cliniques à faire. Aujourd'hui. Sans dormir.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, sans broncher en entendant le « Pitié, maman! » que House lançait dans le corridor.

Intérieurement, elle souriait. Qui pouvait vraiment résister à House ? Elle savait que depuis toutes ces années, le personnel de l'hôpital espérait soit le miracle de sa rédemption, soit son renvoi. Tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas côtoyé, détestaient House. Et tous ceux qui le côtoyaient, bizarrement, s'attachait à lui et savaient que jamais il ne changerait et jamais il ne serait renvoyé.

Pour la bonne raison qu'il était compétent. Surdoué. Et malheureusement trop conscient de son talent et imbu de lui-même.

Les talons hauts de Cuddy résonnèrent jusqu'à son bureau où elle s'assit. Elle savait qu'à ce moment, House devait insulter la jeune patiente qu'elle venait de lui transférer.

- Intéressant… C'est une malade mentale.

- House, s'objecta Thirteen.

- Oh, pas de sympathie. Cette fille a essayé de se couper une oreille. C'est un cas de psychiatrie. Je ne suis pas devenu psychiatre parce que je ne veux pas régler les problèmes des Van Gogh. On transfert.

- House, Cuddy nous l'a transféré pour qu'on examine ses symptômes physiques.

- Cuddy est idiote. Voyons voir : fièvre, délires, violence… c'est une schizophrène ! Oh, j'ai eu besoin de faire tant d'années d'études pour en venir à cette conclusion ?

- Que faites-vous des acouphènes ?

- Schizophrénie.

- Hein !? House, vous savez que ça n'a aucun lien. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle a eu envie de se couper l'oreille à cause des acouphènes, fit remarquer Thirteen.

- Et les boutons sur la poitrine ? Les nausées et les douleurs abdominales ? ajouta Taub.

- Bon, puisque je suis entouré d'incompétents, je vais devoir faire le travail à ce que je vois.

L'équipe se mit au travail. Les hypothèses commencèrent à fuser, ponctuées des insultes de House. Tout comme Cuddy, les membres de l'équipe restèrent imperméables aux commentaires désobligeants, sarcastiques et « humoristiques », si on pouvait appeler ça un sens de l'humour, de House.

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, House ordonna une batterie de tests et trois traitements différents. Qui n'eurent aucun effet.

C'était, bref, une journée comme les autres où House criait, donnait des ordres. L'heure du lunch se passa rapidement. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Wilson tenta, une enième fois, d'analyser House, il se fit rabrouer, ils retournèrent travailler et la journée déboula jusqu'à 16h.

Cuddy soupira. Assise à son bureau, elle éteignait son ordinateur et tentait de prendre son temps. À 16h, elle quittait.

Oui, 16h, tous les jours, elle quittait l'hôpital.

Fut un temps où sa vie suivait un rythme acharné qui ne lui permettait pas de respirer. Elle s'étourdissait de travail, s'épuisait mentalement pour ne plus penser à sa vie et contrôlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Mais depuis Rachel, elle quittait à 16h. Et étrangement, elle était plus productive qu'avant Rachel. Elle voulait voir sa fille. Et donc, elle se débarrassait rapidement de son ouvrage, en prenant soin de bien le faire, pour quitter à 16h.

Pas une minute de plus. House l'avait remarqué et ne s'était pas empêché de lui dire à quel point son travail était médiocre depuis qu'elle était mère. Mais elle le laissait jaser dans son dos… et devant elle. Elle savait que c'était faux. Et depuis qu'elle était mère, elle s'attirait la sympathie de son personnel féminin… qui était majoritaire. Cuddy ne crachait pas là-dessus.

À 16h, donc, Cuddy se préparait à quitter. Elle assembla tous ses effets, les glissa dans son sac, éteignit son ordinateur et barra ses tiroirs. En fermant la porte, elle ne négligea pas de vérifier deux fois la serrure.

Puis, elle sourit, figeant un instant. Elle savait que House viendrait la traquer dans le stationnement souterrain pour l'insulter. Elle appréciait la présence du docteur, car il lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à tout autre.

Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que les insultes n'étaient que de pâles façades qui camouflaient autre chose. De l'attachement peut-être.

Elle se secoua mentalement et repris sa route. Voilà qu'elle se surprenait à penser qu'House était attaché à elle. Et puis quoi encore ?

- 16h ! s'écria House

- Et alors ? demanda Thirteen.

- T'as pas encore compris ? chuchota Kutner, c'est l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Cuddy.

- J'ai entendu, M. « je suis tellement subtil que même un déficient profond comprendrais que je parle de lui. »

- House, vous n'allez pas encore aller l'insulter ! s'insurgea Thirteen. Revenez-en ! Elle a un bébé maintenant.

- C'est mon devoir de lui rappeler qu'en tant que doyenne, elle fait un job pourri ! Des volontaires pour m'accompagner ? Bon ! Alors, à celui qui pose un bon diagnostique sur Van Gogh, je lui donne un collant.

- Cool ! s'exclama Kutner.

Taub leva les yeux au ciel et Foreman, qui était resté concentré sur le cas, ignora House. Celui-ci s'éloigna, particulièrement de bonne humeur à l'idée d'aller emmerder Cuddy. Taub siffla un :

- Ça va, on vous laisse en amoureux.

- Pff, oubliez ça Taub, répliqua Foreman, Cuddy et House, c'est qu'une vieille rumeur que House se plait à alimenter. Il aime l'attention et il fera n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Mais n'impliquez pas Cuddy là-dedans. Elle a déjà assez de soucis avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut supporter un tel crétin en tant qu'employé…

- C'est un crétin compétent, avoua Thirteen.

Cuddy s'avança tranquillement vers son auto. Elle prenait toujours un dix minutes pour relaxer un peu avant d'aller chercher Rachel, qui avait un an, à la garderie. Elle n'aimait pas arriver tendue devant sa fille. Elle souhaitait profiter de chaque moment.

- Dr. Cuddy ?

Lisa Cuddy sursauta. Sans avoir à se retourner, elle savait que ce n'était pas House qui l'avait suivit dans le stationnement cette fois. Elle fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un homme dans la cinquantaine, assez imposant.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Cuddy se sentit nerveuse, mais elle tenta de le dissimuler au maximum. Elle abordait un air sérieux et confiant.

- Ma femme est morte, expliqua l'homme.

Prise par surprise, Cuddy répondit :

- Je… je suis désolée. Mais, pourquoi…

- Elle est morte ici.

Cette fois, le regard de Cuddy devint défiant. Elle sentit que l'homme n'allait pas bien du tout et eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. En fait, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Alors, elle lui répondit de façon très calme.

- Je suis navrée. Je peux vous aider si vous souhaitez obtenir de l'aide afin de passer votre deuil. Je peux également…

- Non. Êtes-vous mariée ?

- Non.

Cuddy déglutit difficilement. Elle savait que même si elle avait une force de caractère incroyable, si cet homme tentait de l'attaquer, il réussirait.

- Des enfants ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vois que oui. Il y a un siège pour bébé dans l'auto.

Il y eut un silence terrifiant.

- Peut-être qu'il va comprendre ce que c'est que de vivre seul.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, l'homme saisit Lisa Cuddy à la gorge et pressa violemment. Une expression de terreur passa sur son visage. L'homme la projeta contre la voiture et sa tête heurta violemment la portière. La femme s'effondra sur le sol et l'inconnu s'accroupit, saisit sa tête et la frappa contre l'asphalte une fois, deux fois…

Et il s'effondra lui-même, abattu par un coup de cane.


	3. Aux urgences

**Petite note**: Dans les dialogues, Numéro 13 reste Numéro 13, pour être fidèle à la traduction française de la série. Par contre, dans le corps du texte, j'ai décidé de l'appeller Thirteen, car c'est plus léger et plus beau que Numéro 13.

Aux urgences

Lorsque les mains de l'inconnu saisirent sa gorge, Lisa Cuddy eut l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner.

Sa conscience s'éclipsa un moment. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se défendre, mais les pensées déboulèrent dans son esprit.

Rachel. Sa carrière. Sa fierté. House.

Pour une raison obscure, ce fut la dernière pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de sombrer, suite à une douleur insoutenable à la tête.

Peut-être avait-elle espéré que House soit arrivé au même moment.

En arrivant dans le stationnement, Dr. House entendit des voix et il se rapprocha en claudiquant, intrigué. Il était encore loin quand il vit l'inconnu attaquer Dr. Cuddy.

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond, et une montée d'adrénaline lui permit de courir, malgré sa douloureuse jambe. En chemin, il plaça ses mains autour de sa cane comme s'il tenait un bâton de baseball. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'homme qui frappait Cuddy, il prit un élan et assomma l'inconnu d'un bon coup, qui aurait probablement fait un « home run » dans une partie de baseball. Sa cane brisa en deux morceaux nets.

L'homme s'effondra sur le corps inanimé du Dr. Cuddy. House resta figé une seconde, horrifié par le spectacle.

Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il soit impressionné. Même quand un homme lui avait tiré dessus, il avait géré la situation. Se réveillant aux urgences, il avait demandé de la Kétamine, à la surprise de tous. N'importe qui aurait été paniqué. Pas lui.

Mais pendant cette seconde, il eut un sentiment d'horreur, l'angoisse le saisit. Malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'il pouvait dire aux autres, jamais il ne lèverait la main sur une femme.

Et certainement pas sur Lisa Cuddy.

Il se ressaisit rapidement, fit rouler le corps de l'homme sur le côté et souleva Cuddy, la prit dans ses bras. Quand il fut debout, la douleur dans sa jambe le fit chanceler et il eut un haut le cœur. Il poussa un cri, mais avança le plus rapidement possible.

- Une civière ! hurla-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'urgence.

- Oh!

Une infirmière venait de pousser un cri de surprise et d'angoisse et elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Aussitôt que la doyenne fut placée sur le lit roulant, House s'appuya sur les rebords, pour éviter que la douleur n'empire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria-t-il après les infirmières, Allez chercher le Dr. Cameron !

- J'arrive ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, House ?

- Une patiente. Et vous êtes mieux de la traiter rapidement si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre poste.

- Quoi ? Oh!

Elle eut la même réaction que l'infirmière, mais tenta de rester calme et commença à jeter des ordres aux médecins et infirmières qui s'affairaient autour du docteur.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un malade mental l'a attaquée dans le parking.

- Quoi ! Où est-il ?

- Assommé par une cane, toujours dans le parking.

Cameron se tourna vers un infirmier.

- Frank, tu cours dans le parking et tu ramènes l'homme qui est blessé. Vas-y avec la sécurité, vous ne le laissez pas filer !

Puis, elle demanda à une jeune infirmière de courir à la réception pour demande qu'on appelle la police. Elle se tourna enfin vers House.

- Allez vous asseoir.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a une personne en danger sur cette civière.

- Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité. On contrôle la situation. Allez vous asseoir.

House lâcha rapidement prise, car sa propre douleur l'empêchait de supporter la course dans les corridors. Il s'assit sur une chaise des urgences et poussa un long soupir. Il grimaça, sortit son pot de pilules et goba une Vicodin. Puis une autre.

Il se plia en deux, sa main sur sa jambe. Il tenta de se détendre en attendant que les opiacés fassent effet.

Il resta sur la chaise sans bouger, les yeux crispés pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Si la douleur à sa jambe avait diminué, il restait choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Et il était confus.

- House !

Thirteen venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle d'urgences. Essoufflée, elle se pencha vers House et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- House, vous saignez !

Elle entreprit de trouver la source du saignement, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

- Numéro 13, je sais que vous souhaitez ardemment me déshabiller, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas mon sang, dit-il en regardant sa chemise couverte de liquide rouge.

- C'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? Cuddy est admise aux urgences ? Ils disent que c'est vous qui l'avez amené ?

- C'est moi. Je suis officiellement un chevalier à l'armure étincelante. Bon, veuillez m'aidez à trouver une nouvelle épée, gente dame, car j'ai assommé un vilain ogre avec l'autre et elle n'a pas résistée. Heureusement, les héros vainquent toujours.

- Mais… vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il a disparu.

- Ouf, les rumeurs courent apparemment plus vite que moi… quoi que ce n'est pas difficile de me battre.

House se redressa difficilement et Thirteen lui apporta une cane de surplus que les infirmières laissaient aux urgences. Thirteen se demandait pourquoi House ne semblait pas troublé, inquiet ou concerné. Mais pour le moment, elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de verbaliser ses questions. Elle soupçonnait House d'être inquiet, ou du moins choqué, puisqu'il avait passé trente minutes assis, comme abattu. Mais il n'était pas du genre à verbaliser ses inquiétudes.

Soudain, Thirteen réalisa quelque chose.

- House.

- Numéro 13.

- Il est 16h40.

- Merci de cette info, je crois que je me sens nettement mieux maintenant.

- Non, non. Cuddy s'en allait chercher Rachel. Elle ne pourra pas.

- Voyons, pourquoi une femme inconsciente ayant perdu la moitié de son sang par son crâne fracassé ne serait-elle pas en mesure d'aller chercher son enfant ?

Thirteen accrocha le bras de House et le serra, le rapprochant d'elle. « Crâne fracassé ». Sa respiration s'accéléra, sous l'anxiété et elle scruta House du regard.

- C'est si grave ?

Le docteur arrêta soudain de sortir des sarcasmes, comprenant que la situation était effectivement alarmante. Il réalisa qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus anxieux qu'il tentait de le laisser paraître.

- Je crois que ça pourrait être grave, avoua-t-il.

Son sérieux fit frissonner Thirteen.

- Je… je crois que je vais aller chercher Rachel.

- Vous ne savez même pas où elle est.

Vrai. Thirteen ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- On n'a qu'à entrer dans le bureau de Cuddy par effraction, c'est tellement amusant, proposa House.

La jeune docteure le suivit.

---

- Alors, comment va Van Gogh ? demanda House en entrant dans son bureau, après avoir laissé Thirteen filer avec l'adresse de la garderie.

- Dr. House.

Deux policiers étaient assis avec l'équipe, plus Wilson qui abordait un air inquiet. Ceux-ci se levèrent et le premier tendit la main à House, pour se présenter. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Le deuxième prit la parole.

- Nous avons compris que vous avez été témoin d'une agression qui a eut lieu dans le stationnement. Nous voudrions prendre votre déposition.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai une vie à sauver.

- House, dit Foreman, on parle de Cuddy. C'est important. Et c'est grave.

House soupira, donna quelques conseils à son équipe et s'assit avec les policiers quand l'équipe fut sortie. Wilson demanda à entendre la déposition. Il fut refusé par les policiers et sortit déçu, sachant que House ne raconterait probablement pas l'histoire une deuxième fois.

House raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, avec un sérieux inhabituel.

- À quoi ressemblait l'homme ?

- Grand, baraqué, cheveux grisonnants, dans la cinquantaine. Je dirais six pieds deux et au moins 250 livres.

- Seriez-vous en mesure de l'identifier ?

- Non. Je l'ai vu trop rapidement. Sa carrure m'a impressionnée, mais je n'ai pas vu son visage.

- Pouvez-vous penser à un motif qui pousserait quelqu'un à attaquer Mme. Cuddy ?

House prit son temps. Il résista à l'envie de sortir une remarque acerbe du genre : « C'est une fendante, contrôlante et impossible à supporter. »

- Non. Je ne sais pas.

- Merci de votre aide.

Et ils le laissèrent seul, avec ses pensées. Il se mit à fixer le vide, songeur. Il détestait se pencher sur lui-même, mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il réalisa qu'il était affecté. Vraiment affecté par ce qui venait d'arriver. Au fond de lui, il avait peur que Cuddy ne survive pas. Et sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, il se sentit triste. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à la doyenne.

_Ou plutôt_, se raisonna-t-il, _je ne veux pas avoir quelqu'un de nouveau à manipuler, en tant que supérieur. Avec Cuddy, c'est facile.

* * *

_

Suite **bientôt**. Pas de soucis pour les update, l'histoire est déjà **complète**. Je vais juste laisser quelques jours entre les update... histoire de donner le goût ;).


	4. Rachel

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Quelqu'un a souligné que j'utilisais un "vocabulaire canadien". Haha! C'est bien possible. J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible en français international, donc vous me direz si certaines expressions sont incompréhensibles.

Rachel

Thirteen arriva avec une Rachel effrayée et agrippée à elle à l'hôpital. Il était maintenant sept heures. La garderie n'avait pas voulu laisser partir Rachel avec une inconnue et après une panoplie d'appels à l'hôpital, les gardiennes avaient fini par croire que Thirteen était digne de confiance et qu'en effet, Lisa (comme les éducatrices se permettait de l'appeler) n'était pas en bon état.

La première personne qu'elle croisa fut Cameron. Elle semblait exténuée. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la tête blonde de la petite.

- Hey, Rachel.

Celle-ci cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule à Thirteen.

- C'est Cameron. Tu te souviens d'elle ? demanda Thirteen.

Mais la petite ne bougea pas. À un an, elle était attachée à sa mère et c'est la seule personne qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

- Comment va… Cuddy ?

- Elle est en chirurgie avec Chase. Ils ont presque fini. Et l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Dans quelques minutes, elle sera placée dans une chambre.

- Tu… crois qu'elle…

Thirteen repris son souffle. Elle se sentait émotive. Même si elle n'était pas proche du Dr. Cuddy, elle sympathisait et était effrayée par l'acte de violence dont elle avait été victime.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ?

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Le crâne a été défoncé. Et le lobe occipital atteint. Chase a peur qu'elle ne soit aveugle en se réveillant. Si elle se…

- Où maman ? demanda Rachel en se redressant.

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était au travail de sa mère.

- Où maman ? répéta-t-elle.

- Maman ne se sent pas très bien, Rachel, expliqua Thirteen. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi pour ce soir.

- Maman.

La petite commença à se sentir anxieuse. À un an, elle parlait peu, mais sentait bien les choses autour d'elle et la situation lui était étrangère et anxiogène.

- Maman !

Elle se mit alors à pleurer et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Thirteen qui la garda contre elle.

---

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire taire cette enfant ?

House venait de crier contre Thirteen et Rachel se mit à hurler de plus belle. Kutner venait de solutionner l'énigme Van Gogh et réclamait le collant promis, pour énerver House. Mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- Allez ! Tout le monde dehors ! Et allez sauver Van Gogh.

Mais Thirteen avait du mal à calmer Rachel et cela devenait dangereux si elle se levait avec le bébé dans les bras. Kutner s'approcha d'elle et saisit la balle de House au passage.

- Hey. Regarde, méchant tonton House t'offre sa balle. Tu devrais lui dire merci. En plus, c'est lui qui a aidé ta maman.

- Maman ?

Rachel sembla se calmer un peu et saisi la balle qu'elle mit d'emblée dans sa bouche, comme pour se détendre.

- Wow ! Kutner, c'est pas mal.

- Si tu veux, je viens chez toi ce soir et je t'aide avec elle.

Foreman fronça les sourcils.

- Je jure que j'ai pas d'arrières pensées ! Juste pour Rachel… se défendit-il.

- Vous me devez une autre balle Kutner, je ne touche plus à cet objet, infecté par de la bave de bébé. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous ici ? On a des traitements à donner ! Numéro 13, rentrez chez vous ! Et avec le bébé, pitié !

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Thirteen accepta de bon cœur que Kutner vienne lui donner un coup de main pour la soirée.

Lorsque la tension fut retombée, House s'assit sur sa chaise. Tout le monde était sortit, laissant le bureau dans un calme vide et… angoissant. Les rumeurs fusaient à toute vitesse, étourdissant les infirmières, les docteurs, le personnel de soutien. Au journal télévisuel de six heures, l'événement avait fait la une sur plusieurs postes. On recherchait l'agresseur, mais la police était confiante car il était blessé et laissait des pistes derrière lui.

Le conseil de l'hôpital s'était déjà réuni pour discuter du cas. Qui allait prendre la relève ? Pendant combien de temps ? Et si Dr. Cuddy ne survivait pas, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ? Tout le personnel était nerveux et attendait les directives.

House y compris. Mais il ne le montrerait pas.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le tira hors de ses pensées. Wilson venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

- Ta cote de popularité a grimpé en flèche, House. C'est impressionnant, du jamais vu ! Tu es passé du bâtard, « sale enfant de chienne » au « c'est un héros, quel homme, qui aurait cru ? ».

- Ah, mon heure de gloire. Je l'attendais tant.

Cette remarque se voulait sarcastique, mais le ton de voix de House resta neutre.

- House. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle est sortie de la salle d'op. Elle est en chambre, maintenant.

- Pourquoi j'irais la voir ? C'est ma pire ennemie ! dit-il de façon énergique.

- Parce que ça t'éviterait de rester traumatisé. Et de fixer pendant des années la tache de sang qui reste sur ta chemise. D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer et aller te changer.

- Traumatisé ? Si le sang me traumatise, c'est que j'ai choisi le mauvais domaine.

- Je te disais ça comme ça. Si t'as besoin de parler…

- Je déteste parler, sauf si c'est pour insulter les gens autour. Je rentre, au revoir Wilson.

James Wilson soupira et secoua la tête en regardant House s'éloigner et entrer dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, pourtant, House ne se rendit pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il choisit d'aller à l'étage où Cuddy avait été placée.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et décida qu'il resterait debout. Sa visite serait brève, car il n'avait pas envie que sa cote de popularité augmente trop. Il aimait bien faire peur aux gens.

Cuddy était blanche. Paisible. La chambre semblait figée. Le moniteur cardiaque résonnait régulièrement. Cameron et Chase étaient confiants, son état semblait stable et contrôlé. Elle respirait par elle-même. La situation de coma n'était pas inquiétante.

House l'observa quelques minutes et un frisson le traversa. C'était un frisson discret, qui ne le fit pas trembler, mais qui doucement, souleva les poils de son échine, de ses bras. Il était… ému ? Peut-être.

Il voulu parler, mais se retint.

_J'ai eu peur_, s'avoua-t-il. _Vraiment peur. Au fond, peut-être que je n'aime pas la mort. Même si celle de mes patients me laisse parfois indifférent. Peut-être que celle de Cuddy m'affecterait. Son état m'affecte. _

Une douleur traversa sa jambe et il sortit son pot de pilule. Il se sentit mal à l'idée de gober du Vicodin devant elle. Il se glissa hors de la chambre, sans un mot, et avala quelques comprimés. Il dévisagea une infirmière qui avait un regard bienveillant envers lui et se dirigea hors de l'hôpital.

---

Kutner et Thirteen avait finalement réussi à mettre Rachel au lit, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient se relever pendant la nuit. Ils étaient passés à la pharmacie avec le bébé et avaient acheté des couches, des pots de bébés, du lait maternel, des cuillères pour enfant, des jouets, tout et n'importe quoi qui leur passait sous la main, car ils ne connaissaient aucunement la routine de Rachel, ni son alimentation.

La caissière leur avait posé une panoplie de questions, mais ils avaient répondu qu'ils gardaient le bébé d'une amie et qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ils s'étaient trouvés assez comiques, mais à la maison, ça avait été plus difficile.

Rachel sentait qu'ils étaient peu à l'aise et elle avait pleuré toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Thirteen craignait que les voisins n'appellent la police. À ce moment, les services sociaux finiraient par s'en mêler.

Ils s'écrasent sur le divan, comme essoufflés.

- Ok. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé.

- Non. Tu n'es pas prête à avoir CE bébé. Elle pleure beaucoup trop.

- Elle a peur.

- Il y a de quoi.

Thirteen soupira.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y arrive quelque chose à Cuddy. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle est sympathique. Et c'est elle qui m'a fait embauchée.

- Personne ne mérite ça. Je suis sûr que c'est juste un cinglé qui traque les filles dans les stationnements.

- Moi qui voulait retenir House… heureusement qu'il est allé. Je ne voudrai plus jamais aller seule dans ce stationnement.

- Et bien, il ne reviendra pas tu sais ? Il l'a fait une fois et s'il recommence ce sera ailleurs. Il sait que le stationnement va être surveillé, il n'a aucune raison de revenir.

- Ça fait peur quand même.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce. Tous deux fixèrent le vide pendant un instant. Puis, Thirteen alluma la télévision. Le son remplit la pièce et tous deux décidèrent de rester éveillés, sentant qu'ils seraient incapables de trouver le sommeil de toute façon.


	5. Sara Burns

Encore merci pour les commentaires à tous :)

Sara Burns

- C'est pourquoi, nous vous offrons temporairement le poste du Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce.

- C'est une mauvaise blague ? répliqua House au bout d'un moment.

- Pas du tout, Dr. House.

- Alors, c'est refusé. Non. Je ne serai jamais un administrateur. Pas question que je passe mes journées à remplir des papiers.

- Vos dossiers sont en excellent état.

- C'est Dr. Cameron qui les fait, quand Dr. Cuddy lui tord un bras. Engagez-la plutôt.

- Si… vous refusez, c'est effectivement elle qui sera contactée.

- Bien, l'affaire est réglée. Au revoir.

House sortit de la grande salle de réunion, impressionné par la bêtise du conseil de l'hôpital. Jamais, lui, il n'accepterait de remplir des paperasses ennuyantes, de courir après des donneurs ou quoi que ce soit. L'idée de bosser lui plaisait bien, mais la tâche d'administrateur comportait trop de désavantages.

Le conseil lui avait proposé le poste, « à cause de vos nombreuses années d'expériences, de vos succès épatants et de votre réputation de bon leader. » Bon leader ? Oui, il savait diriger, mais il avait déjà assez d'ennemis dans l'hôpital et il n'avait pas besoin d'être administrateur pour en avoir d'autres.

Trois jours, et le conseil perdait la tête. Sans Cuddy, cet hôpital allait s'égarer. Au moins pour quelques autres jours.

Trois jours et les services sociaux ne tarderaient pas à débarquer pour embarquer Rachel, qui s'habituait tranquillement à la vie de l'hôpital, entourée de l'équipe du Dr. House et qui réclamait de moins en moins sa mère. Elle passait ses journées à jouer dans le bureau et House tolérait sa présence, en s'épatant devant sa résilience.

- Bonjour, Viking, dit-il à l'égard de Rachel en entrant dans le bureau. C'est fou comme les enfants oublient vite leurs parents. Si on peut sécher la garderie, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? T'es déjà une graine de rebelle, Viking.

- House.

- Salut, reste de l'équipe. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Jeune homme de 22 ans, universitaire, entré à l'urgence après une crise d'angoisse. Il a eu depuis, une angine, troubles de vision et nous avons découvert des ulcères d'estomac, expliqua Taub.

- Hum, ça semble être du… voyons, quel est le mot ? Ah oui ! Du stress.

- Il a commencé à faire des plaques rouges partout sur son corps. Il n'est pas très beau à voir, commenta Foreman.

- Voilà qui est un peu plus intéressant. Mais… ce peut toujours être causé par le stress. Où est le défi ?

- Et si les services sociaux, se pointent, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Kutner qui avait pris Rachel (et la balle de House dont elle était inséparable) sur ses genoux.

- Il a vingt-deux ans, il n'y a pas de problèmes, réplique House. Quoi d'autre ?

- Sérieusement, insista Kutner.

House le dévisagea :

- Si ça vous inquiète, vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre la famille Cuddy, aussi charmante que les Adams j'en suis certain, et vous en occuper.

- Je ne sais même pas si elle a une famille !

- Alors, focus !

---

- Bonjour, je suis Sara Burns. Je viens voir Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

- Euh, répliqua la préposée confuse, vous aviez rendez-vous avec elle ?

La jeune femme eut une expression de surprise.

- Non. Je suis sa cousine. J'habite dans le Maine. J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu un accident. Ses parents m'ont contactés, car ils sont en Espagne pour encore un mois. Ils ont eu très peu de détails, mais ils voulaient que j'aille voir, pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Leur autre fille est très occupée.

La préposée sembla mal-à-l'aise et demanda une carte d'identité. Elle identifia la visiteuse et se racla la gorge.

- Euh, vous savez, ce n'est pas un petit accident. Elle est dans le coma.

La prénommée Sara resta figée un moment. Elle regarda la préposée, comme si elle venait de lui compter une blague.

- Ses parents n'en savent rien… dit-elle, comme éteinte.

Puis, elle s'emballa :

- Comment ça, c'est une blague !?

L'angoisse perça sa voix.

- Eh bien, si vous voulez, je vous donne le numéro de chambre, vous pourrez aller voir et poser des questions aux médecins…

- Oui, allez !

- 514.

- Merci, bye.

Sara Burns entra dans la chambre 514 en trombe. Elle resta choquée un petit moment et s'approcha du lit, considérant la femme dans le lit. C'était bien sa cousine. Elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois au Noël précédant… ou peut-être deux ans auparavant, mais elle c'était bien elle. En plus pâle et en plus malade.

- Lisa ! Oh mon Dieu. Lisa !

Sans hésitation, elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui tint la main, même si elle la connaissait peu. Du haut de ses 25 ans et de son presque doctorat en psychologie, elle savait que n'importe qui avait besoin de réconfort dans cette situation.

- Ça va aller, Lisa. Maintenant, je m'occupe de toi, et tes parents vont être informés… même si tu n'as plus besoin d'eux. Ha.

Elle fut un moment dans la chambre avant qu'un docteur ne rentre et qu'il ne la regarde comme si elle était un extraterrestre.

Wilson dévisagea la jeune blonde au chevet de Cuddy. Il l'évalua. Blonde, jeune, vêtements sérieux du genre « je fais un doctorat », mais toutefois bien ajustés et yeux… comme Cuddy.

- Êtes-vous de la famille ?

- Bonjour, je suis Sara Burns, la cousine de Lisa. Vous êtes son médecin ?

- Non, non, je suis James Wilson, un ami. Je travaille ici, dans le département d'oncologie.

- Chouette, un passionné de cancer. Vous pouvez quand même me dire comment va ma cousine ?

- Euh…

Wilson hésita. Tout d'abord, il était surpris d'apprendre que Cuddy avait une cousine qui se déplaçait pour elle. Ensuite, il annonçait souvent des mauvaises nouvelles, il n'avait pas envie d'en annoncer plus.

- Votre cousine, commença une nouvelle voix, a été attaquée. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, je l'aurais attaquée moi-même.

- Voici House, répliqua Wilson, et ne l'écoutez pas, c'est lui qui l'a sauvée.

Depuis la veille, House avait commencé ses répliques cinglantes sur le cas de Cuddy. Le choc avait fini par tomber, au désespoir de tous.

Sara le considéra un moment, avant de hausser un sourcil, peu impressionnée. Intérieurement, elle l'analysait selon toutes les grilles psychologiques qu'elle connaissait, et elle dressait un portrait peu flatteur.

- Sauvée ?

- J'ai assommé le vilain bonhomme avec ma super cane qui s'est retrouvée en morceaux. Je ne savais pas que Cuddy avait une famille.

- J'imagine que je devrais vous remercier pour l'avoir sauvée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua House en ignorant sa dernière remarque, vous devriez vous occuper de son bébé. Mon équipe est en train de devenir cinglée à cause du Viking. Et elle est m'a piquée ma balle.

- Son… bébé !? Elle a un… bébé !?

- Ouf, vous avez du temps à rattraper toutes les deux, non ?

---

- Équipe, voici Sara, Sara, voici Équipe.

- Euh, salut.

- Foreman, Kutner, Taub et moi, c'est Numéro Treize, résuma Thirteen.

- Treize ?

- Son nom, c'est Remy Hadley, mais tout le monde s'en fiche, elle porte malheur. Alors, tout le monde, voici la cousine de Cuddy. Vous pouvez lui rendre le Viking et nous pouvons maintenant nous concentrer sur notre patient.

- Euh, s'objecta Sara, je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise avec ça.

Rachel jouait indifféremment avec des jouets sous la table de réunion. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant. Elle s'accrochait souvent à Thirteen, lui montrait ses jouets ou lui tirait le pantalon pour attirer son attention. Elle ne lui portait aucune marque d'affection, mais semblait avoir compris que dorénavant, pour une durée indéterminée, c'est elle qui lui donnerait des soins.

Voilà pourquoi, cette dernière ne voulait pas non plus laisser Rachel. Et Sara semblait le détecter sur son visage.

- Si vous vous en occupez depuis trois jours, c'est mieux pour elle. Dr. Hadley peut la garder. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un bébé.

House soupira de découragement.

- C'est un bébé ! Vous changez les couches, un peu de lait et le tour est joué ! Si Cuddy peut le faire, n'importe qui peut le faire.

- Vous êtes vraiment un beau salaud.

- Je suis beau, c'est vrai.

- House, je crois qu'elle a raison. Je préfère continuer à m'occuper du bébé. C'est plus stable pour elle.

House se tourna vers Sara.

- Bravo, je suis pris encore avec le Viking. Vous êtes toutes pareilles dans la famille ou quoi ? Nées pour emmerder ?

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Si vous me cherchez, je vais passer tous les jours, au chevet de ma cousine et prendre des nouvelles du bébé. Vous connaissez mieux ma cousine que moi-même Dr. Hadley, je crois que vous allez faire du bon travail. Je repasserai demain. En attendant, je vais aller avertir ses parents de la véritable situation, car apparemment cet hôpital n'a pas de personnel assez compétent pour le faire.

Elle lança cette dernière remarque en direction de House et sortit du local. Kutner et Foreman tentèrent de cacher leur sourire amusé.

Malgré tout, House se trouva à rendre une autre visite à Cuddy ce soir-là, avant de rentrer. Comme auparavant, il se contenta de rester debout et de la regarder, inquiet, songeur.

Les autres croyaient qu'il commençait à s'attacher à Rachel, qu'il appelait « Viking » depuis qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Ils trouvaient que c'était un surnom assez affectueux. Au fond de lui-même, il s'étonnait d'apprécier la présence du bébé. Elle était assez mignonne pour l'atteindre, au moins un peu.

Et Cuddy. Cela devenait de plus en plus clair qu'elle lui manquait.

Il se racla la gorge.

- J'espère que vous allez vous en sortir, Cuddy. Votre travail n'est pas si moche, après tout.

C'était maladroit, mais sincère.

Ce soir-là, dans son appartement, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, sa tête, son cœur. Il se contenta de gober des comprimés de Vicodin, les uns après les autres.

---

Une petite review ? :) Ah et commentaire sans rapport... je fini mon dernier examen de la session demain ! Youhou!


	6. Le fond de l'océan

Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, certaines sont très constructives. J'aime beaucoup, les commentaires sont assez honnêtes !

Malheureusement pour moi, l'histoire est déjà écrite en entier, donc je ne pourrai pas trop modifier au fil des commentaires. C'est le désavantage. L'avantage, c'est que vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une fin ! Et de l'avoir sans trop tarder ! :)

Le fond de l'océan

House se réveilla ce matin-là avec un mal de dos et une douleur intense à la tête. Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi au travail, sur un divan dans la salle des employés, devant la télévision. La lumière fade qui entrait par la fenêtre lui indiquait que le personnel de nuit était encore de service. 5 heures.

6e jour. 6 jours de coma pour Cuddy. Plus le coma durait, plus ses chances de s'éveiller diminuaient. Le personnel commençait à s'en inquiéter. Cameron avait repris le flambeau, non sans hésitations au souvenir de la dernière fois. Mais le conseil s'était montré insistant et désespéré. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser le poste de directrice par interim.

La cousine de Cuddy, Sara Burns, avait passé ses deux jours à l'hôpital, téléphonant aux parents, qui ne rentraient pas d'Espagne pour autant, et l'université qu'elle fréquentait, en espérant obtenir une suspension de sa session. Elle venait vérifier plusieurs fois par jour si Rachel allait bien, mais semblait accorder une grande confiance à Thirteen. Et cette dernière commençait à apprécier son nouveau rôle de substitut parental.

_Ça ne pourra pas durer bien longtemps, _se dit House, _dès que Rachel va avoir besoin d'une signature pour quoi que ce soit, un vaccin, une inscription, les services sociaux vont débarquer. _

House se leva difficilement, avala quelques Vicodin, et se dirigea vers la salle des douches. Il avait toujours des chemises propres (et sales) dans son casier. Il prit sa douche en quelques minutes et en ressortit les cheveux en bataille… comme d'habitude.

Avant l'arrivée de tout le monde, il passa dans la chambre de Cuddy. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas à parler.

- Vous savez, ils n'ont pas retrouvé le type qui vous a fait ça. Il faudrait que vous vous réveilliez pour qu'on puisse le coincer. Il me doit une cane.

Seul le son du moniteur cardiaque lui répondit.

- Et il y a le viking aussi. Enfin, Rachel. Elle va se retrouver seule. J'ai besoin de Numéro Treize et le bébé la rend complètement gaga.

Évidemment, Cuddy ne bougea pas. House fit un mouvement vers le lit, se rapprocha d'elle. Doucement, du bout de son doigt, il toucha la main de Cuddy. Il frôla sa peau et fit glisser ses doigts gentiment le long de son bras.

Il stoppa et sortit brusquement de la chambre, comme embêté par son propre geste.

---

- C'était un problème au niveau de la production d'adrénaline. Puisqu'il y en avait trop dans le système, il était en situation de stress constamment, résuma House, évidemment, vous dormiez tous cette nuit, vous n'avez donc pas eut cet éclair de génie. Les plaques rouges, c'était une réaction allergique grave aux arachides. Mais puisqu'il sur produisait de l'adrénaline, le corps a réussi à combattre la réaction. Quelques heures de plus dans cet état et c'était la mort. Génial non ?

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne réagit. Cameron venait de poser sur le bureau, un nouveau dossier que personne n'avait ouvert.

Thirteen n'avait pas eu le cœur de ramener Rachel à la garderie. Elle vivait dans l'angoisse qu'une éducatrice appelle les services sociaux. Elle la gardait avec elle toute la journée. Quand elle devait intervenir avec un patient, c'est Sara qui prenait la relève.

- Est-ce que c'est une cane Pikachu ? s'exclama soudain Kutner.

- Oui, répondit House, sarcastique, en montrant sa nouvelle cane noire avec des éclairs jaunes à la base, c'est mon pokémon préféré.

Foreman eut une expression confuse et agacée. La cane était seulement noire avec les éclairs et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kutner devait toujours sortir des commentaires sur la culture populaire.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Voyons, Foreman, votre culture !

- Ok, est-ce qu'on peut consulter la fiche du nouveau patient ?

- Et les pokémons, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bon, voici l'emmerdeuse numéro 2.

Sara venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est confidentiel ! cria House, à la manière d'une petite fille de douze ans, à qui on venait de voler son journal intime.

- Tu peux entrer, Sara, lui dit Foreman, nous n'avons pas encore commencé.

- Je venais juste faire un saut, prendre des nouvelles.

- Tout va bien, merci, répondit Thirteen.

- Ok, alors je suis dans le coin.

- Merci, on apprécie tous.

House roula les yeux, tandis que Sara s'éloignait. Ils finirent par consulter enfin le dossier. Petit garçon de sept ans qui était rentré à l'hôpital en crise. Il avait été pris de tics nerveux incontrôlables après une surdose de médicaments censés contrôlés l'hyperactivité. Depuis, il avait le bras gauche complètement paralysé.

- C'est peut-être du à la surdose, proposa Taub, ça a pu atteindre assez gravement son système nerveux.

- Ou c'est peut-être une maladie neurodégénérative qui a été révélée par la médication, fit Foreman.

- Ça peut être une carence alimentaire quelconque…

- Non, répliqua House, pourquoi l'enfant a-t-il fait une surdose ?

- La mère a dit qu'il était sans surveillance à l'école, il s'est désorganisé et s'est gavé de pilules, dit Thirteen.

- Troubles de comportements…

House fut songeur un moment.

- Et si ça n'avait pas de lien avec le médicament ? Qu'est-ce qui cause la désorganisation d'un enfant de sept ans ?

- La colère, la frustration, l'agacement…

- Un disfonctionnement du cortex préfrontal.

- Euh, mais quel est le lien avec le bras paralysé ? D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il prend ces médicaments.

- Justement, et s'il n'était pas hyperactif ? Dans ce cas, les médicaments agissent comme le speed sur le système nerveux. Ce qui expliquerait la crise.

- La mère dit qu'il est incontrôlable sans son médicament

- Tout le monde ment.

House ordonna plusieurs tests et décida d'aller constater par lui-même le niveau « d'hyperactivité » du jeune. En chemin, il fut intercepté par Wilson.

- Hey, House !

- Wilson. C'est un honneur, mais je suis pressé.

- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu es allée visiter Cuddy plusieurs fois.

- Quelle porte-panier. Tu me rappelleras de mettre des poids dans ses chaussures.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu n'irais pas ? As-tu honte ?

- Ah, mon terrible secret percé à jour !

- House !

Wilson tenta de l'arrêter, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Le diagnosticien soupira.

- House, il paraît que 50 % des témoins d'une agression vivent un choc post traumatique.

- Choc post traumatique ? Wilson, j'ai été tiré je te rappelle. Je suis très résilient, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ok. Mais quand Cuddy va se réveiller, elle ne sera sûrement pas aussi résiliente que toi. Elle… elle va avoir besoin de toi.

House dévisagea son ami un moment.

- De moi ? Non, c'est de toi qu'elle va avoir besoin. Toujours le bon mot au bon moment et la faculté de guérir et apaiser les douleurs du cœur ? C'est ton domaine. Le mien, c'est la vérité cruelle et difficile.

- Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui a vécu ça avec elle. Elle va avoir des questions. Elle va avoir peur.

- Cuddy est plus forte que ça.

- N'importe qui d'humain aurait peur après ça ! Et tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre, toi qui a aussi été attaqué ! Quand tu as été tiré, peut-être que tu as fait ton dur et que tu as fait croire à tout le monde que ce n'était pas difficile, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu aurais eu besoin d'aide.

Le docteur prit un moment pour réfléchir. Wilson avait raison. Après l'agression, il s'était sentit terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse lui en vouloir à ce point et cela l'avait fait réfléchir. De plus, il avait passé plusieurs jours à regarder derrière lui pour écarter la possibilité qu'une présence dangereuse le suivait.

Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :

- C'est pourquoi tu es passé tous les jours pour voir si j'allais bien, ce que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de faire avec Cuddy.

Il continua sa marche, mais s'arrêta après quelques pas.

- Tu veux aller prendre un verre ce soir ?

- Ok.

Il fallait bien qu'il fasse des efforts pour entretenir ses amitiés. Wilson faisait des efforts. Et il s'était sentit seul lorsqu'ils avaient été en conflit après la mort d'Amber. Dans un sens, il tenait à Wilson, c'était son seul véritable ami, qui était resté malgré les coups bas.

_Et il y a le viking aussi. Enfin, Rachel. Elle va se retrouver seule. J'ai besoin de Numéro Treize et le bébé la rend complètement gaga. _

Rachel ?

Cuddy se sentait flotter. Comme si son corps s'était enfoncé tranquillement dans l'océan jusqu'à ce qu'elle en atteigne le fond. Le fond marin était doux pour son corps et son esprit. Rare étaient ceux qui l'atteignait et qui trouvaient la force de remonter à la surface.

La vie y était paisible, calme et libérée de tout soucis.

Et de toute affection. Rachel ?

Soudain, elle sentit l'océan s'ouvrir. Elle eut l'impression qu'un petit trou s'était formé dans l'océan et que ce petit trou laissait l'air libre passer jusqu'à sa main. Elle sentit l'air frais remonter jusqu'à son bras. Elle frissonna.

House. Ce fut le premier souvenir qui se forma dans son esprit. Elle eut envie de remonter à la surface.

Tranquillement, des images commencèrent à se former devant ses yeux. Des images d'enfance. Ses parents. Sa balançoire dans la cour. Sa traîne sauvage. Puis, ses cours d'équitation. Son adolescence. Son premier baiser.

Tout commença à revenir tranquillement, tandis qu'elle remontait vers la surface. L'activité cérébrale avait reprise. Ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières.

Et enfin, Rachel.

Elle émergea à la surface et prit une grande respiration.

Cuddy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien. Puis, après quelques secondes, la lumière pénétra dans ses yeux et les contours se dessinèrent doucement, la chambre prit forme devant elle.

Elle resta stoïque, confuse, mais calme.

La pression contre sa tête lui indiquait qu'elle avait sûrement un bandage autour du crâne. Elle se demanda s'il lui restait des cheveux sur la tête. Probablement, car elle les sentait chatouiller son cou.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, et elle sentait des élancements douloureux dans sa tête. Elle aurait besoin de réadaptation.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit doucement :

- Rachel.


	7. Les pensées de Cuddy

N/A : Je suis consciente que les descriptions sont peu étoffées. C'est voulu. C'est un choix qui peut être discutable étant donné que certains éléments gagneraient à être plus développés. Cependant, j'ai écrit ceci expréssement pour cesser de tout analyser en profondeur... comme mon domaine d'étude m'y oblige, haha ! Pour décrocher quoi. J'ai donc essayé de faire le plus simple et le plus direct possible.

D'ailleurs, vous pourrez sûrement deviner en quoi j'étudie au fil des chapitres, surtout à travers le vocabulaire que j'utilise !

Les pensées de Cuddy

- Cuddy est réveillée !

House eut envie de répliquer : « Est-ce qu'elle est déficiente ? », mais se retint. Il savait que ce genre de traumatisme pouvait engendrer la perte de facultés cognitives, et si c'était arrivé, il se sentirait mal d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles.

Oui, il pouvait se sentir mal.

C'est Wilson qui venait de l'annoncer à toute l'équipe, qui, sans attendre la permission de House, se précipita hors du bureau.

- C'est ça, allez lécher les bottes du patron.

Cuddy ne pouvait pas supporter la présence d'autant de personnes à la fois, Chase s'en rendit compte et ordonna à tout le personnel venu la visiter de sortir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- C'est moi qui suis en charge de vous.

Elle sourit faiblement et avoua :

- Ça me rassure. Qui a pris la direction ?

- Cameron. Depuis deux jours.

- Deux jours ?

- Vous êtes dans le coma depuis six jours.

Elle poussa un faible soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et regarda Chase, inquiète.

- Rachel, où est-elle ?

- C'est Numéro Treize qui s'en est occupée. Elle a très bien fait ça. Kutner et Foreman l'ont aidée. Et Rachel se promène partout dans l'hôpital avec la balle de House. Ça fait jaser le personnel.

Cuddy eut un petit rire, et avant qu'elle ne le demande, Chase répondit :

- J'ai demandé à Wilson d'aller les chercher. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions. Et… il y en aura sûrement d'autres après, c'est un bon traumatisme que vous avez eu, nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles.

- Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Chase la regarda, pris de court par la question. Il hésita avant de demander :

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Je… me rappelle être descendue dans le parking. J'allais chercher ma fille. Après… je ne sais plus.

- Vous…

Il se sentit mal-à-l'aise, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire.

- Vous avez été attaquée par un homme. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Il a disparu. C'est House qui vous a sauvée.

- House ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Mais à ce moment, Thirteen, Foreman et Sara entrèrent dans la chambre. Kutner et Taub entrèrent un peu en retard, suivi de Wilson. Ils avaient dû se frayer un passage parmi la foule devant la porte (que Cuddy ne voyait pas à cause des stores fermés). Elle sourit et tenta de se redresser. Chase l'aida à s'asseoir.

Rachel se mit à pleurer dès qu'elle vit sa mère et se débattit dans les bras de Thirteen. Celle-ci se dépêcha à la porter dans les bras de Cuddy qui pu la tenir faiblement, aidée de Chase. Le bébé, ému, porta les mains au visage de sa mère en gazouillant et en poussant des petits hoquets de sanglots à l'occasion.

Elle leva la tête et remercia Thirteen. Puis, elle remarqua Sara.

- Sara ! Wow, merci d'être venue. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Elle est ici depuis plusieurs jours, raconta Foreman pour donner du crédit à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sembla un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien. Tes parents m'ont demandé. Ils sont en Espagne.

- Je sais. Merci, j'apprécie.

- Et puis, ajouta Chase, Cuddy va avoir besoin de quelqu'un lorsqu'elle va avoir son congé. Au cas où qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et pour l'aider avec Rachel.

En temps normal, Cuddy aurait tenté de riposter, protestant qu'elle était forte et capable. Mais, elle se sentait trop faible et confuse pour refuser. Elle connaissait peu sa cousine, mais elle appréciait beaucoup ses discussions et sa présence lors des fêtes de famille. Sa présence la rassurerait sûrement.

- Je vais rester avec plaisir.

À ce moment, les pager de l'équipe de House se mirent à sonner.

- C'est le patient. On doit y aller.

- Ça va. Merci pour tout.

Chase, Sara et Wilson s'assirent autour du lit et discutèrent un peu avec Cuddy, qui semblait apprécier. Rachel s'était endormie sur sa mère.

- Je voudrais savoir, demanda Cuddy au bout d'un moment, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est vraiment House qui m'a… « sauvée » ?

- Oui, pas de doute, Dr. Cuddy. Il vous a porté jusqu'aux urgences. Il a fait la déposition à la police. Il y a eu enquête. Il a fracassé sa cane sur la tête de l'homme qui vous a agressée.

- Woh…

Elle prit un moment pour assimiler l'information. Elle décida de gérer les émotions qui venaient avec un peu plus tard.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- L'homme vous a saisi par la gorge, annonça Wilson en constatant le malaise de Chase, et il vous a balancé contre votre voiture. Il a frappé votre tête sur le sol à deux reprises, avant d'être arrêté. Une chance que House était là.

Cuddy déglutit difficilement. Sara prit un moment pour observer Wilson. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire ça sans émotions, avec froideur ? Ou alors, il était si habitué, que sortir des informations du genre ne le dérangeait plus ? Wilson le remarqua et se tourna vers elle. Sara détourna le regard.

- Et l'homme ?

- Il… a disparu.

- Ok, souffla la docteure.

Après plusieurs minutes, tous sortirent de la chambre, laissant Cuddy se reposer et Sarah emmena Rachel, qui s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Cuddy. Elle décida qu'il faudrait faire simple, pour éviter de se surmener.

Elle prendrait son congé de travail le plus long possible. Elle sentait dans tout son corps qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Et elle assumerait que l'homme ne reviendrait pas la traquer, qu'il n'était qu'un agresseur qui choisissait ses victimes au hasard. Et qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'événement. Et elle savait qu'après un traumatisme, il y avait peu de chances que la mémoire revienne. Le cerveau subit un si gros choc, qu'il est pratiquement impossible que la scène vécue soit enregistrée. Les flashbacks sont plus fréquents dans les films que dans la réalité.

En réalité, elle ne voulait plus se souvenir de cet événement. Mais elle aurait voulu parler à House. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite.

---

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la morale, souligna House à Wilson.

- Je me _sens_ obligé ! Tu n'es doté d'aucun sens moral ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, il manque un ingrédient à la recette !

- Le monde est composé de gens nobles (ou qui prétendent l'être) et de gens démoniaques, dont le but sur la planète est de rendre la vie plus difficile. Je suis fier de faire partie de la seconde catégorie. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… ou ce que je ne veux pas. Et je ne veux pas aller voir Cuddy.

- Pourquoi !?

House soupira. Wilson était resté figé, les yeux pleins de questions, les bras levés, paumes vers l'avant, comme pour montrer son désarroi.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Elle va avoir plein de questions pour toi.

- Justement. Je n'ai rien à raconter, vous lui avez déjà tout dit.

L'expression sur le visage de Wilson changea, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Non, tu as peur que ça devienne personnel, tu as peur qu'elle te pose des questions sur le pourquoi, le comment.

House le considéra un instant, avant de s'éloigner sans parole. Wilson soupira et laissa tomber ses bras. Il réfléchit un instant, sachant que ça ne donnait rien de le poursuivre dans les corridors en l'assommant de morale. Au fond, il savait qu'House finirait par affronter Cuddy. Dès qu'il serait prêt.

---

- Ok, tout va bien pour vous Dr. Cuddy. Il ne semble y avoir aucune déficience sur le plan cognitif pour l'instant, ni sur le plan moteur. Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse, annonça Chase après une panoplie de tests.

- Je sais.

Elle se tourna pour prendre son verre d'eau. Elle avança sa main et la referma… avant que sa main ne touche le verre. Elle stoppa son mouvement. Chase fronça les sourcils.

- Recommencez.

Elle déglutit, inquiète, et tenta à nouveau de prendre son verre d'eau. Elle avança sa main tranquillement. Un moment donné, elle eut l'impression que sa main entourait le verre. Elle ferma sa main en poing. Le verre était encore à 20 centimètres.

Chase eut une expression du genre « oups, il y a un problème. » Cuddy reprit le mouvement et cette fois, elle attendit de sentir les parois du verre contre sa main pour le saisir, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir atteint bien avant. Elle du fermer ses yeux pour le porter à ses lèvres car elle n'arrivait pas à évaluer la distance restant entre sa bouche et le verre. Elle y alla au toucher.

Elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir bu et prit son temps pour replacer le verre, étant obligé de tâter la tablette pour s'assurer qu'elle y était bien arrivée.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me l'annoncer, Chase, je sais. J'ai perdu la faculté d'évaluer mon espace.


	8. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup

N/A: Merci encore pour toutes les reviews. C'est vraiment apprécié !! Effectivement, il y a probablement des anomalies médicales, parce que je ne suis pas médecin. C'est pas mal dangereux d'écrire une fic sur House sans rien connaître de médecine oh la la!

Ahh et oui, mon domaine d'étude, ça ressemble à psychologie. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Psychoéducation. Humm, je crois que ça se dit juste au Québec ce terme là. En France, ça existe ??

Bonne Lecture !!

Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup

- Pourtant, la perception de l'espace, c'est dans le lobe pariétal. Pas le lobe occipital. Et c'est le lobe occipital qui a été touché ! résuma Chase.

Cameron resta songeuse un instant.

- Elle demande son congé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut qu'on fasse d'autres tests pour voir ce qui ne tourne pas rond.

- Pourtant, elle guérit très vite Chase. Elle marche sans problème, elle arrive à presque tout faire, malgré sa désorientation. C'est peut-être juste psychosomatique.

- Peut-être pas.

- Si elle décide qu'elle veut rentrer, il n'y aura rien à faire, tu la connais.

- Il faut la convaincre.

- Elle s'en sort très bien !

- Il faut quand même la convaincre !

Cameron soupira, excédée.

- Alors, demande à House ! Lui, il pourra la convaincre !

- Il refuse de l'approcher !

- Alors, tu lui donnes son congé, avec l'interdiction formelle de conduire une voiture, c'est tout. Point final.

Chase sortit du bureau mécontent. Il savait que pour n'importe quel autre patient, Cameron aurait ordonné qu'il reste à l'hôpital, mais elle n'osait pas confronter Cuddy, d'autant plus qu'après deux jours, elle semblait avoir récupéré presqu'en entier. Elle marchait avec assurance et parlait de façon confiante. Sa blessure à la tête guérissait très bien et ils avaient changé le bandage tout autour de la tête pour un bandage plus discret… qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de refaire elle-même.

Malgré son apparente assurance, Chase savait que certaines tâches minutieuses lui étaient impossibles à faire, à cause de sa désorientation. Il espérait vraiment que cette Sara prendrait soin d'elle… et de Rachel.

- Alors, le garçon n'est pas hyperactif, mais très agité. Il commence à prendre des médicaments, la situation empire. La dose augmente, la situation empire encore. C'est tout à fait normal. La paralysie temporaire est reliée à la surdose. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui peut causer de l'agitation, à par l'hyperactivité ?

- Le stress, la dépression…

- Choc post traumatique…

- Quelque chose de physique, réclama House.

- Une intoxication ?

- Il faudrait qu'elle soit répétée, qu'il soit exposé tous les jours. C'est une hypothèse à vérifier.

- Syndrôme d'alcoolisme fœtal ?

- Non, il n'a pas le facial. Ni aucun autre symptôme.

- House, interrompit Wilson en entrant dans le bureau.

- Occupé.

Il prit quand même le temps d'entrer.

- Cuddy a eu son congé.

- Fort heureux. Je vais pouvoir continuer à embêter Cameron pour un moment. Quoi que c'était plus facile d'obtenir ce que je voulais de Cuddy.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait ?

- Sérieusement.

- Non, merci. Bon, Foreman et Numéro 13, testez le sang pour les intoxications plausibles. Kutner et Taub, vous allez chez le gamin et à l'école pour trouver quelque chose.

House se dépêcha à doubler Wilson et lui annonça qu'il devait absolument consulter le patient, ce qu'il fit. Il évitait à tout prix de voir les patients, sauf s'il pouvait se réfugier dans leur chambre en clamant la confidentialité professionnelle.

House n'avait pas envie de penser à Cuddy ou de parler d'elle. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu la voir, pour savoir si elle allait bien. Mais il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à répondre à ses questions. Cela touchait une corde sensible chez lui.

Et il n'aimait pas avoir des cordes sensibles. Il s'assit donc au pied du lit du patient.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? J'essaie d'éviter un docteur qui souhaite me lobotomiser.

- Ok. C'est quoi lobotoser ?

- Lobotomiser. C'est quand quelqu'un te rentre un pic à glace par l'œil pour aller percer un trou dans ton cerveau.

Le petit grimaça.

- Beurk. Pourquoi il veut faire ça ? Il est méchant !

- Il paraît que ça guérit la dépression.

- Toi, tu as une dépression ?

- J'ai l'air triste ?

Le petit examina House un moment pour voir s'il avait l'air triste. Puis il décida :

- En tout cas, tu ne souris pas. Et tu as mal à la jambe. Peut-être que ça te rend triste.

- Ah ! Si la vie était si simple. Tu as raison, peut-être que je devrais retourner voir le docteur ?

- Non ! Tu es mieux avec les médicaments.

House fronça les sourcils et considéra le petit garçon.

- Andrew, c'est ça ? Comment tu connais tout ça ?

- Maman… elle en prend… elle prend le médicament… celui qu'on trouve dans les piles. Comme dans les piles, à la télé.

- Les piles ? Les… Ah, Lithium.

La lumière fut. House soupira et ouvrit son portable. Il appela les membres de son équipe, leur demandant de revenir.

- Il est bipolaire, comme sa mère. À cet âge, c'est très difficile de poser ce genre de diagnostique, expliqua-t-il à son équipe une fois dans le bureau. Parce qu'on confond les symptômes avec l'hyperactivité, l'inattention, les troubles de comportements ou d'opposition. Quand le médicament est mal dosé, mal prescrit, la situation peut empirer. Il va falloir le transférer en pédopsychiatrie.

- Wow. Ça fait peur, déclara Thirteen.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait peur ?

- Être bipolaire à sept ans. Il… il est hypothéqué.

- Tout le monde est hypothéqué. La vie est une maladie mortelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne passera pas son enfance à ne pas savoir ce qu'il a. Maintenant, tout le monde connaît la vérité.

House regarda sa montre. 19h. Le soleil déclinait sur ce jour de mai. Il donna congé à son équipe et décida de rentrer lui-même à son appartement.

Sara accompagna Cuddy jusqu'à sa voiture, dans le stationnement. Elle savait qu'après l'enquête, la scène avait été nettoyée. L'auto semblait neuve. Mais sur le sol, on voyait encore quelques traces de sang. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup sa cousine, mais appréhendait sa réaction.

C'est Sara qui tenait Rachel dans ses bras car Cuddy était encore incapable de se déplacer avec quelque chose dans les bras. La petite était calme, car elle avait sa mère à vue.

Pourtant, arrivée à l'auto, Cuddy ne remarqua pas le sang et n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'assit sur le siège passager, après avoir installé Rachel dans le siège pour bébé à l'arrière.

Sara se dit que c'est parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de l'accident. Elle prit donc place derrière le volant.

- Tu vas m'indiquer où aller ?

- Bien sûr. Tu… pourras rester chez moi quelque temps ? Au cas où…

- Sans problème, Lisa, c'était le plan. D'ailleurs, j'ai appelé mon directeur de thèse pour lui expliquer ma situation. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il soit aussi enthousiaste… il a dit que la bibliothèque de Princeton-Plainsboro était une vraie mine d'or et que je devrais y passer autant de temps que nécessaire. Je n'aurais qu'à revenir lorsque j'aurai besoin de compiler des résultats d'analyse. Mais je suis encore en train de recenser des écrits. Donc pas de soucis.

Cuddy rit de bon cœur, assez soulagée.

- On tourne ici ?

- Oui. Sur quoi tu fais ta thèse ?

- La zoothérapie et le développement cognitif.

- Wo-oh !

Elle imagina House dans sa tête, discréditer complètement ce genre de sujet.

- Tu sais, l'équipe me l'a demandé. Et, ce docteur… House ? Il a été assez virulent dans ses propos. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Il est… assez direct.

- Non. Il est très direct. Et blessant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les patients ne demandent jamais d'autre médecin.

- Détrompe-toi. J'ai souvent des patients mécontents à cause de lui.

- Pourquoi… tu ne le renvoie pas ?

- Parce qu'il est extrêmement doué. Il gère très bien les situations de crises.

- Hum. Je ne l'aime pas plus.

- Sara ? Je voudrais m'arrêter chez lui.

Sara resta silencieuse un moment, concentrée sur la route. Elle réfléchit un instant. Sa cousine semblait attachée à cet homme, malgré tout. Sara avait du talent pour sentir les choses. Et elle aurait voulu voir Cuddy et House dans la même pièce, juste pour constater la tension.

House, condescendant. Cuddy, fière. Ça devait faire un beau mélange.

- Ok. Je peux demander pourquoi ?

Cette fois, c'est Cuddy qui prit son temps pour répondre.

- Il m'a évitée depuis que je suis réveillée. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Je veux lui parler.

- C'est une bonne raison. Est-ce qu'on est proche de chez lui ?

- Oui, tourne ici.

Sara finit par garer sa voiture devant l'appartement de House. Elle n'hésita pas à montrer sur son visage de la méfiance et du mécontentement. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Cuddy.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. House n'est peut-être pas sympathique, mais il n'a rien de dangereux.

- Ok. Mais si tu n'es pas revenue dans 10 minutes, je viens te chercher. Et je n'hésiterai pas à lui mettre mon poing au visage s'il le faut.

- Marché conclu, déclara Cuddy en riant.

Elle sortit de l'auto et traversa prudemment la rue.

Gregory House profitait de sa soirée pour manger les restants du chinois en écoutant les reprises d'_Urgences_, n'hésitant pas à critiquer George Clooney, les mauvais diagnostiques et les procédures improbables. Il venait de terminer de se laver les mains quand quelqu'un cogna discrètement à sa porte.

Il sut immédiatement qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Il hésita à aller ouvrir. Nouveaux coups discrets.

- House. Je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez.

Il se décida à ouvrir la porte et tomba bien évidemment nez à nez avec Cuddy. Avec un sourire narquois, il lui dit :

- Vous venez déjà me sommer de faire mes heures de cliniques ?

- Je…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se sentit fébrile.

- Je voulais juste vous remercier, dit-elle toujours en soutenant son regard.

Il y eut comme un malaise. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais de _malaise_ entre eux. De la tension, oui. Mais pas de malaise. Gregory finit par baisser les yeux et dit :

- Ce n'est rien. Je veux dire… c'était la moindre des choses. N'importe qui vous aurait aidée.

- Ne vous enlevez pas de crédit, House.

Nouveau malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait… que vous êtes… mal-à-l'aise ?

_J'ai eu peur_, se dit-il. Il n'oserait jamais le dire.

- J'ai eu peur.

Finalement, il avait osé le dire. C'était sortit naturellement, sans gêne. Lisa resta sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Comme si c'était impossible que Gregory House lui dise quelque chose d'aussi franc et personnel. Elle décida de ne pas le souligner, pour éviter qu'il ne se rétracte ou qu'il tourne la situation en blague.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et fit un mouvement vers la sortie du bloc appartement, mais House fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et la retint, en serrant sa main. Il l'attira contre lui et elle, sans hésitation, l'entoura de ses bras. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, tous deux avaient fermés les yeux.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Cuddy glissa ses mains sur le visage de House, leurs nez se frôlèrent, et leurs joues, tout en douceur. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, mais Cuddy se retira et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Le cœur battant, les joues en feu, elle traversa la rue sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui semblait que déjà, elle avait retrouvé la faculté d'évaluer son espace.

Gregory House resta plusieurs minutes dans le cadre de porte, sans savoir quoi penser.


	9. Juste la directrice

Encore merci pour les commentaires. Ça me fait très plasir ! ^^

Juste la directrice

- Ça va ? demanda Sara lorsque Cuddy entra dans l'auto.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Sara.

Cuddy se secoua et regarda Sara.

- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler demain ? Je… je suis épuisée.

- Ok.

Et Sara ne posa pas plus de questions. Cuddy lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante et se dit qu'elle devrait le souligner, quand elle serait capable de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Cuddy décida qu'elle prendrait les deux mois complets, juin et juillet, que Chase lui avait recommandé de prendre. Pour une fois, elle ralentirait et pourrait profiter du beau temps. Elle pourrait même partir en voyage. En plus, Sara finissait sa première année de doctorat dans quelques semaines. Elle retournerait quelques jours dans le Maine pour finir ses examens, mais elle avait planifié de revenir. Elle savait que les parents de Cuddy, bien qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, ne serait plus vraiment en mesure de s'occuper d'elle en cas de besoin. Elle pourrait passer son été à planifier sa thèse à la bibliothèque de Princeton-Plainsboro.

Mais l'hôpital ne serait pas le même pendant deux mois. Assis dans son bureau, House faisait rebondir sa cane sur le sol. Il fixait son bureau et se rendit compte que sa balle manquait. Il sourit en réalisant que c'était Rachel qui l'avait volée. Quand Cuddy s'en rendrait compte, elle… réagirait.

Mais il ne savait pas comment. Il soupira. Cameron était une belle femme, têtue et qui résisterait sûrement à toutes ses demandes farfelues. Mais, ce n'était pas Cuddy.

_Wow, là, tu deviens vieux. Cuddy, c'est juste la directrice. _

Juste ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et sourit un peu, comme découragé.

_C'est pathétique_, pensa-t-il, _mais je reste assis derrière mon bureau à penser à une femme. C'est impossible… d'habitude, il n'y a que leur corps qui reste dans ma tête. Jamais l'être en entier._

Peut-être qu'il avait une crise de quelque chose ? Une crise d'hormone ? Une crise de la cinquantaine ? Il grimaça, détestant ce terme. Wilson lui dirait seulement : « T'es en amour mon vieux. » Mais ça, ça lui prendrait du temps à l'admettre. Beaucoup de temps.

- On a besoin d'aide !! cria quelqu'un dans le corridor, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, par curiosité. Il reconnu alors qu'une patiente était étendue sur le sol, dans les bras de Taub. Elle était livide, mais consciente, et son pantalon était taché de sang. Kutner arriva à la course avec une civière et les deux médecins placèrent la patiente sur le lit roulant.

- Est-ce… que… je fais une fausse couche ? demanda la patiente terrifiée.

- Allez, tout de suite à l'étage de l'obstétrique ! ordonna Taub avant de se tourner vers la patiente et de d'annoncer : Probablement.

La patiente éclata en sanglot. House observa la civière s'éloigner et Wilson le rejoint.

- On peut dire que Taub a atteint un niveau de réconfort astronomique sur ce coup.

- Astronomique ? demanda Wilson.

- Cosmique ?

- Ok, astronomique, c'est mieux.

- C'est ce que je disais.

Puis, House annonça ironiquement :

- Ouf, la vue de tout ce sang me dégoûte, je devrais changer de branche. INFIRMIÈRE ! IL Y A DU SANG PAR TERRE !

- Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de crier, je suis à deux mètres de vous.

- C'est plus amusant ainsi. Allez-on s'éloigne, j'ai la nausée. Oh ! Peut-être que je suis enceinte aussi ?

- Comment tu peux faire des blagues aussi atroces !? s'insurgea Wilson

- J'ai un quota à respecter.

Wilson et House s'éloignèrent un peu et Wilson annonça :

- Je crois que je voudrais des enfants.

- Avec moi ?

- Ah, non ! House…

Wilson soupira en ignorant le visage narquois de House et continua :

- Tu sais, je n'en ai jamais voulu… mais on dirait que ça change…

- C'est à cause de la patiente ?

- Non !

- Alors, toi aussi tu fais une crise de quelque chose ?

- Moi _aussi_ ?

House se rendit compte qu'il venait de dévoiler une information personnelle qu'il aurait voulu garder piégée au fond de lui pour… toujours. Il s'en tirant en attribuant la crise à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comme Cuddy. Ça doit être contagieux son truc. Je crois que je vais me tenir loin.

- T'as jamais voulu d'enfants, House ?

- Holà ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ?

- J'imagine que non…

Wilson se tut, se rendant compte que cette discussion n'avait aucune utilité. Il laissa House continuer son chemin et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. Quand il fut arrivé, il remarqua qu'une jeune femme attendait devant son bureau.

C'était Sara. Elle portait une jupe longue jusque sous les genoux qui glissait sur ses hanches étroites et un débardeur blanc qui mettait bien le haut de son corps en valeur. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés, retenus par une passe à cheveux, tombaient sous ses épaules de façon disciplinée.

_Wow_, souffla-t-il intérieurement. Il prit un moment pour la regarder, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ils savaient définitivement se mettre en valeur dans cette famille.

Elle s'aperçu qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

- Bonjour Dr. Wilson, salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Sara. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Euh, Lisa… enfin, Dr. Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé quelque chose dans votre bureau et elle souhaitait le récupérer. Je suis venue le chercher.

- Ok, dit-il en débarrant la porte, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sa petite culotte, annonça Sara.

Wilson figea et regarda Sara confus.

- Ok, c'est une mauvaise blague, avoua-t-elle, je croyais que vous alliez rire… ah moins qu'elle n'ait vraiment laissé un morceau de vêtement dans votre bureau ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Wilson se mit à rire de bon cœur et secoua la tête, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Tous deux entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Pas de chance, expliqua Wilson, Cuddy et moi sommes amis, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage…

- Dommage ? demanda Wilson, intrigué.

- Enfin, je préférerais qu'elle ait un petit quelque chose pour vous plutôt que pour… euh… ah, c'est ce livre ! Endocrino-quelque chose.

- Endocrinologie. Pour qui ? Sur qui elle flashe ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Ah, je vois que vous aimez les potins.

Sara avait repéré le livre dans la bibliothèque qui était sur le dernier étage. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et étira le bras. Son débardeur se souleva, laissant voir ses hanches, sa taille, le bas de ce qui semblait être une cicatrice… et le cordon noir du string qu'elle portait. Wilson détourna les yeux.

- Je suis trop petite, annonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ah oui.

Il saisit le livre et lui donna. Elle lui sourit. Il y eut un moment de silence où aucun des deux ne bougea.

- Je… peux passer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh, oui, désolé.

Il se poussa et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle le salua gracieusement et sortit. Puis, il se ressaisit, sortit dans le corridor et lança un :

- Mais sur qui elle flashe !?

Elle se retourna, un grand sourire affiché dans son visage.

- Je suis certaine que vous savez.

---

_« __Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint la boîte vocale du Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre. Veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore… bip._

_Bonjour, Dr. Cuddy, ici Dr. Cameron à l'appareil. Je voulais simplement vous rappeler que la semaine prochaine se tient le bal annuel de la fondation américaine du cancer. Je sais que vous êtes en congé de maladie. Mais si vous souhaitez y participer, je crois que cela va nous faire plaisir à tous. En plus, vous avez aidé à trouver la majorité des fonds pour ce bal. On espère tous vous y voir… dans le cas contraire… prenez votre temps pour vous reposer. Bonne soirée. » _

Cuddy soupira. Le bal. Elle avait envie d'y aller. Et elle avait déjà sa robe. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour aider la fondation. Mais… elle ne voulait pas voir House. Enfin, si, elle voulait le voir. Elle espérait profondément le croiser, le voir, le sentir, lui toucher… bref, elle souhaitait l'éviter pour éviter de fondre devant lui.

Elle le connaissait depuis l'école de médecine. Elle avait craqué pour lui à l'université. Et elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur. Depuis, ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des remarques… « évocatrices ». Mais ils n'avaient pas succombés une deuxième fois.

Bon, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et peut-être plus… Mais elle avait depuis longtemps oublié qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

Depuis qu'elle était éveillée, elle pensait juste à lui. Elle espérait vraiment que c'était juste temporaire et lié à un espèce de complexe du chevalier parce qu'il l'avait sauvée lors de son agression.

- Tu penses à House ? demanda Sara, qui venait de rentrer.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table du salon.

- Merci… euh… oui.

Pourquoi mentir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu avais l'air troublée… vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Pas vraiment ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, pas vraiment ?

- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Presque. Mais on ne s'est pas embrassés.

- Ok, et tu étais troublée pour un « presque baiser » ?

Cuddy lança un regard agacé à sa cousine. Celle-ci se rétracta immédiatement.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer. C'est juste que… je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- J'ai remarqué. Mais ça… ça ne changera rien. Je connais House depuis… depuis que j'ai à peu près ton âge.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sara, accordant soudain plus d'importance à cette histoire.

- Malheureusement.

Cuddy sourit et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Quand elle revint, Sara sut qu'elle connaîtrait l'histoire. Cuddy semblait gênée, mais elle commença tout de même son histoire.

- Quand j'avais tout juste la vingtaine, j'étudiais à la même faculté qu'House. C'était déjà une célébrité. Moi, je me concentrais sur mes notes. Lui, il s'en foutait un peu, il plagiait, il flânait, il sortait et pourtant, il réussissait très bien. Un génie emmerdant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était il y a longtemps… on était jeunes.

Cuddy rit un peu à ce souvenir.

- Lors de ma première année, il y a eu le concours interfacultaire de médicine. L'université tenait énormément à ce concours. Le comité de sélection devait choisir six élèves. House et moi avons été choisis, on a été envoyé à ce concours. Moi, je le faisais pour avoir des crédits supplémentaires. Lui aussi j'imagine. Mais il se foutait de cet événement… notre équipe a tout de même accédé aux finales. Et puis… le soir avant la grande finale… House et moi avons…

Cuddy se remit à rire.

- Nous avons bu beaucoup, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain… on s'est fait battre à plat de couture. L'université n'a jamais voulu me sélectionner à nouveau pour les concours. Et House a été renvoyé quelques semaines plus tard pour plagiat.

- Et… tu n'étais pas gênée ?

- Un peu… au début je crois. Mais j'avais vingt ans et je trouvais ça plutôt marrant. Les filles de l'école ont fini par le savoir et soudainement, j'avais plein de nouvelles amies… haha.

- Tu… ne ressentais rien pour lui ?

- Je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Toutefois, Cuddy sembla hésiter et son visage s'assombrit un peu.

- Il est venu s'excuser. Il est revenu plusieurs fois… il me suivait un peu dans les corridors… mais… je…

- Quoi ?

- Il a été renvoyé pour plagiat. Et nous avons perdu contact.

Sara sentit qu'elle mentait sur quelque chose. Mais elle n'insista pas. L'information sortirait d'elle-même quand Cuddy serait prête. Cependant, elle ne laisserait tomber l'histoire qui se déroulait en ce moment.

- Et maintenant, Lisa ?

- C'est mon employé. D'accord, il m'attire. Mais il n'y a rien de plus.

- Juste de l'attirance ?

- Oui. Et j'y risquerai mon emploi, alors jamais ne céderai pour lui à nouveau.

- O… kay.

Sara cacha un sourire et pour éviter que la discussion ne dérape, Cuddy proposa :

- Tu veux venir à un bal avec moi ?


	10. Le Veilleur

N/A Pour éviter des sursauts, une petite spécification: Sara vient d'un mot hébreu qui signifie _princesse_. Ahh et j'avoue, y'a une réplique que j'ai piqué direct au show. Vous essaierez de deviner laquelle haha.

Le Veilleur

Cameron passa le début de la soirée à accueillir les invités qui assisteraient au bal annuel. Ce bal servait de levée de fonds pour la recherche sur le cancer. Chaque année, il connaissait un succès respectable vu le coût du billet. C'était la première année que Cameron devait le coordonner, toutefois et elle trouvait cette responsabilité plutôt stressante. Elle avait hâte que Cuddy revienne de son congé de maladie. Elle se rendait compte, pour la deuxième fois, que malgré ses capacités d'organisation, elle aimait peu diriger des événements d'une telle ampleur.

Pourtant, elle s'en sortait bien. Et tous les invités commentèrent sa robe, ses cheveux, sa beauté… ce qui la flattait.

Tous les invités… sauf un.

House et Wilson arrivèrent en même temps, en tuxedo.

- House ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ?

- Ma conscience m'a convaincue, fit-il en accusant Wilson.

- Bravo, le félicita Cameron.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Dr. Cameron, commenta Wilson.

- Eh bien, merci.

House la regarda à peine et fit un « Hum hum ». Cameron se dit que c'était sa façon de complimenter. Elle leur indiqua leur table dans la grande salle de réception de l'hôpital et continua d'accueillir les invités.

Juste avant que la soirée ne débute, deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle. Cameron les accueilli avec enthousiasme. House n'arriva pas à voir de qu'il s'agissait. Puis, la soirée débuta avec un discours assommant du président de la fondation.

Bla bla… cancer… bla bla… support aux familles… Puis, il invita l'invité d'honneur à prononcer un discours, un célèbre oncologiste de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, « James Wilson ».

House se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se leva tout naturellement.

- Hey, tu m'as menti ! Je ne savais pas qu'on venait à ta première communion ! lança-t-il sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement.

- Très marrant, répondit l'oncologiste en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers la scène, et prit la parole. Il fit un discours tout aussi assommant selon House. Mais il devait toutefois êtes teinté d'émotion car il vit quelques femmes verser une ou deux larmes. Sacré Wilson. Toujours le mot pour émouvoir.

Puis, Cameron monta sur scène et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille Wilson. Celui-ci sourit et sembla chercher quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Comme c'est la tradition, l'invité d'honneur doit ouvrir le bal avec la compagne de son choix. Dr. Wilson…

- Je souhaite souligner la présence de quelqu'un de très particulier ce soir. C'est notre doyenne de la faculté et la directrice de l'hôpital. Elle nous gratifie de sa présence, puisqu'elle est absence depuis deux semaines, après un accident. Je souhaite donc inviter Dr. Lisa Cuddy pour ouvrir le bal, première femme doyenne de la faculté de médecine et directrice générale d'un hôpital.

_Quel enfoiré_, pensa House, sous un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de joie. Il venait de scorer encore plus fort dans le cœur des dames qui devaient se dire : « Quel romantique ! » « Comme il est attentionné ! » « Oh, regardez comme elle est belle ! »

En effet. House ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Cuddy était particulièrement ravissante dans sa robe bleu foncée qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ses bijoux brillaient juste assez pour attirer le regard, mais restaient discrets. Et ses chaussures… étaient en verre. Dans ses cheveux, une barrette en diamant qui décorait uniquement, car ses cheveux étaient lousses.

À ses côtés, Sara portait une robe bleu poudre, plus provocante.

_On lui pardonne, elle a vingt-cinq ans_, se dit House en détournant vite son regard de la jeune cousine.

Cuddy et Wilson dansèrent seuls un instant avant d'être rejoints par d'autres couples de danseurs, dont Chase et Cameron et Thirteen et Foreman. House, cependant, ne détourna pas son regard de Cuddy. Il dut s'avouer que Wilson et elle dansaient plutôt bien. Elle semblait avoir récupéré en entier, car elle n'avait aucun débalancement.

Intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

Il sentit bientôt, une présence près de lui. Le parfum léger et sucré lui dit que ce devait être une jeune personne. Il gagea sur Sara qui s'approchait de lui, par derrière.

- Bonjour.

Gagné. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Bonjour, _princesse_.

Sara eut un petit rire.

- Vous parlez hébreu ?

- Et vous ?

- Non. Je ne connais que la signification de mon nom. Le vôtre, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

- Gregory vient d'un mot latin. Ça signifie veilleur… ou vaillant, tout dépend de la traduction.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu. Il restait concentré sur Cuddy. Il n'avait pas offert un regard à Sara. Celle-ci rit de nouveau.

- Ok. Vous avez effectivement l'air de veiller sur quelqu'un.

Enfin, House se tourna vers elle, mais il ne dit rien. Ce fut subtil, mais Sara nota qu'il sembla gêné.

- Vous n'êtes pas très expressif.

- Et ça vous prend un doctorat en psychologie pour voir ça ? ironisa-t-il.

Sara ne répondit pas.

- Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, déclara-t-elle.

- Peu de gens m'aiment. Mais peu de gens le disent, dit-il en la regardant curieusement, soudainement intéressé par la jeune femme.

Elle avait peut-être finalement quelque chose d'intéressant : de la franchise.

_- Moi_, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Mais apparemment, vous arrivez à attirer les gens. Je ne sais pas comment vous faite parce que vous êtes un déficient des habiletés sociales.

- Je suis à l'image de Dieu. Adoré par des milliers de fidèles qui savent pas pourquoi ils ont la foi. Détesté par des milliers qui voient clair.

Sara resta surprise par cette ambitieuse comparaison.

- Wow, c'est très narcissique. Et pourtant, je dois concevoir que c'est assez lucide… et représentatif. Mais narcissique… Dieu ! Vous vous comparé à Dieu !

- Êtes-vous croyante ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes une idiote.

Sara eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et annonça :

- Dans ce cas, tous ceux qui vous aiment sont des idiots. Enfin… sauf peut-être une personne. Mais je vais considérer que c'est parce que vous lui avez jeté un sort après avoir conclu un pacte avec Satan.

Sur ce, Sara s'éloigna, laissant House souriant. Il aimait bien la jeune femme finalement. Avec une telle franchise, il faudrait qu'il la mette de son côté. Il pourrait la transformer en petit démon pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait auprès de Cuddy.

Cuddy… avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Elle n'était plus avec Wilson qui discutait avec Chase.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des bains des femmes. Il ouvrit la porte sans hésitation et y entra. Cuddy était devant le miroir en train de replacer la broche dans ses cheveux.

- C'est la toilette des femmes, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- J'espérais vous surprendre en train d'attacher votre porte jarretelle ou de replacer votre soutien gorge.

- Je ne porte ni un ni l'autre.

- Ah, pourquoi me dites-vous des insanités !

Cuddy lui lança un regard amusé dans la glace.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez House ?

- Faire l'amour avec vous de façon endiablée dans la salle bain, maintenant.

- Appelez la fondation rêve d'enfant, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en sortant de la salle de bain.

Celui-ci sourit et décida de s'accrocher. Leur confrontation n'avait pas été si terrible finalement. Il n'y avait pas eu de malaise.

La soirée se déroula très bien selon les organisateurs. Les discours, les activités de levées de fond, le repas excellent etc. House, lui, trouva la soirée en tant que tel d'un ennui mortel, mais il savoura la présence de Cuddy. Il ne se gêna pas pour passer des remarques à son égard toute la soirée. Tout le monde trouva cela des plus banals, car il avait l'habitude de le faire en temps normal.

Si Cuddy n'avait pas voulu se couvrir, elle aurait passé la soirée à dévorer House des yeux. Il était vraiment attirant dans son tuxedo. De plus, elle sentait son regard la parcourir, ce qui ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente.

À un moment dans la soirée, elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain. Cependant, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait la main et l'entraînait plus rapidement.

House ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, y entraîna Cuddy et barra la porte derrière eux. Il ouvrit les portes des toilettes individuelles pour s'assurer que personne n'y était. Cuddy éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, House ?

- Je nous barricade dans la salle de bain.

- Et vous croyez que tout bonnement, je vais…

Elle ne pu pas terminer sa phrase, car House avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta surprise un moment, mais n'attendit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser. Cuddy tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il la resserra dans ses bras. Elle sourit et dit, en coupant le baiser :

- C'est des plans pour les gamins, s'enfermer dans une salle de bain.

- On ne l'a pas fait étant gamins, fit-il remarqué.

- Je n'ai plus vingt ans, dit-elle se voulant plus mature.

- Oh que si, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de House. Celui-ci fit tomber les bretelles de sa robe et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il détachait sa robe. Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller, s'embrasser, s'observer furtivement par moment, se caresser…

Mais Cuddy eut une faiblesse. Gregory vit son visage blêmir soudainement et ses jambes flanchèrent.

- Oh, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle glissait sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et l'assit contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma tête, murmura-t-elle.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit un liquide chaud contre ses doigts. Du sang.

- Les points de suture ont sauté…

---

- Où sont Cuddy et House ? demanda Cameron à la table où Wilson, Sara, Chase, Foreman et Thirteen s'étaient réunis.

Tous s'échangèrent un regard. Ils l'ignoraient et Chase haussa les épaules. Les autres restèrent indifférents. Une expression de panique passa sur le visage de Sara, ce qui n'échappa à Wilson.

- Ok, si vous les trouvez dites-leur qu'un des investisseurs veut discuter avec eux. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il les veut tous les deux. Et euh, quelqu'un sait où se trouve le concierge ?

- Le concierge ?

- La porte de la toilette des femmes est barrée.

Sara grimaça et s'éclipsa, de façon peu subtile car Wilson la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous suis aux toilettes des femmes pour surprendre House et Cuddy.

Elle resta sérieuse et dévisagea Wilson.

- Écoutez, si c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire…

- Je ne vais le dire à personne, coupa Wilson pour la rassurer, je vais juste faire chier House avec ça pour le restant de mes jours.

- Ok, ça me va très bien alors, décida-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de bain et se mirent à cogner sans gêne dans la porte. C'est avec grande surprise qu'ils entendirent :

- C'est ouvert ! Et putain, moins de bruit, je suis en train de faire des points de suture à froid !

Sara et Wilson se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre et entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de bain. Effectivement, House refaisait des points de suture à Cuddy qui grimaçait de douleur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un kit de point de suture à un bal ?

- C'est à moi, expliqua Cuddy, j'avais trainé mon kit, au cas où. J'ai bien fait… aww !!

- C'est terminé, dit House en faisant le nœud.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

- House, pourquoi ta chemise est tâchée de sang ?

- Parce que Cuddy s'est évanouie sur moi. Les femmes me trouvent si confortables.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans la salle de…

- Ok, ça suffit les questions stupides, coupa Sara en voyant l'embarras de Cuddy, tout le monde sait ce qu'ils faisaient dans la salle de bain. Pas besoin d'un dessin. En passant, Cameron et le concierge s'en viennent dans moins de deux minutes. Venez, Dr. Wilson.

Elle empoigna son poignet et le traîna à l'écart. Cuddy soupira. House se nettoya les mains et les essuya. Il se retourna vers Cuddy et lui sourit.

- Maintenant, vous m'en devez deux. Une pour la cane brisée sur la tête d'un inconnu et l'autre pour avoir taché mon tuxedo.

Cuddy rit et hocha la tête. House déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa doucement. Elle semblait fatiguée.

- Vous devriez rentrer, souffla-t-il.

Elle approuva et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire, éprouvée. House s'appuya sur sa cane et resta songeur.


	11. Jamais un couple

Merci pour toutes les reviews :) !! Il y a en tout 16 chapitres et un épilogue a cette histoire, et voici donc le 10e aujourd'hui !!

Jamais un couple

Ce matin-là, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui éveillèrent Cuddy. Il y avait eu peu de moment dans sa vie où elle pouvait profiter tranquillement des matinées et elle sourit, se sentant bien de pouvoir flâner au lit.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se leva tranquillement. Sara préparait le déjeuner, le pas léger, et Rachel lançait ses Cheerios un peu partout sur le plancher, en souriant.

- Bon matin, salua Cuddy.

- Bon matin !

---

- C'est vrai que Cuddy a des seins énormes, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le chuchoter, alors qu'elle n'est même pas là ! fit remarquer House à son équipe qui semblait comploter.

- On ne parlait pas de ses seins, dit tout bonnement Kutner.

Thirteen lui envoya un coup de coude et le dévisagea.

- Quoi ? De toute façon, c'est médical, on peut bien lui dire !

- Ce n'est _pas_ médical, souligna Thirteen… Cameron est venue porter le nouveau dossier.

- Et je vois qu'elle a planté une graine de potins par le fait même.

- L'hôpital a reçu des lettres… inquiétantes, expliqua simplement Foreman. Cameron a demandé de garder l'œil ouvert.

- Bon, un peu d'action ! Question de nous rendre tous paranos. Je sens déjà le parfum subtil des commérages dans le corridor. Tous les patients vont devenir suspects. Alors, ce nouveau cas ?

Taub exposa le cas. House donna quelques directives. Et l'équipe se sépara pour aller préparer les tests et traitements.

Kutner et Thirteen se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire. Kutner prit la parole et dit :

- Tu as remarqué, Cameron n'a pas demandé une fois à House de faire des heures de clinique ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Que Cameron est une mauvaise directrice ?

- Non. Qu'elle ne veut pas voir House. La direction est à côté de la clinique.

- Personne ne veut voir House.

- Sauf Cuddy.

- Hein ?

- Cuddy insiste toujours auprès de House pour qu'il fasse ses heures.

- Ou – blie – ça ! répondit Thirteen en découpant les syllabes, Jamais ! Cuddy ne voudrait ja – mais sortir avec House. Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me répond toujours ça ?

- Parce que tout le monde a raison !

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le laboratoire et Thirteen saisit du matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour faire les tests. Ils en ressortirent aussitôt et continuèrent leur discussion.

- Regarde, annonça Thirteen, Cuddy rêvait d'être mère, House déteste les enfants. Cuddy s'entraîne plusieurs fois par semaine, House ne peut pas courir. Cuddy prend son travail au sérieux, House insulte les patients ! Cuddy est ambitieuse, House aime le confort. Tu as besoin que j'allonge la liste ?

- D'accord, à mon tour alors : tous deux sont accros du travail, tous deux sont secrets à propos de leur vie, tous deux ne parlent pas beaucoup de leurs sentiments…

- Wow, Kutner, ils vont définitivement faire un beau couple, c'est évident !

Thirteen venait d'éclater de rire devant les points communs que Kutner venait d'apporter. Ces points communs étaient le genre de caractéristiques qui n'aidaient pas vraiment à bâtir un couple.

- Il y a de la tension sexuelle entre eux, ça se sent à 10 000 pieds à la ronde !

- D'accord, peut-être qu'ils sont attirés un par l'autre. Mais ça ne donnera jamais un couple. Jamais. Jamais.

_Tequila Bang Bang. Margarita. Vodka, jus d'orange. Rhum n' coke. Le pire mélange qu'un individu pouvait faire, même à vingt ans. Ou plutôt, surtout à vingt ans, dans une chambre d'hôtel payée par l'université et le mini bar tout à leur disposition. Qui pourrait résister à la tentation ?_

_Apparemment, les étudiants en médecine résistaient à la tentation chaque année, car jamais personne n'avait été pris avec de l'alcool dans cet important concours. Lisa et Gregory eux, n'avaient pas résistés. À quoi bon ?_

_Pendant que leurs sérieux et ennuyeux collègues dormaient, Lisa et Gregory, soûls et amoureux (enfin, amoureux de leurs corps), passèrent la nuit à boire et à faire l'amour._

_- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, souffla Gregory, pendant la soirée._

_- Quoi ? ricana Lisa sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose de stupide_

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois je baise une fille du bac._

_- Bouh alors, toutes les filles de ma promo ont goûté au superbe étudiant au doctorat, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je suis déçue._

_Il la regarda un moment._

_- C'est faux._

_Lisa éclata de rire devant la remarque de l'étudiant plus âgé. Il continua à la regarder, sourire aux lèvres, tentant de comprendre le casse-tête qu'il avait devant lui. Lisa était étendue, nue, et semblait totalement désinvolte. Étendu à côté, il prit un moment pour l'observer._

_- Tu sais que quand je dis ça aux autres filles, elles sont offusquées ? La plupart se rhabillent et partent._

_- Elles sont idiotes. Et toi aussi. Pourquoi tu regardes mon visage ? Je suis nue devant toi._

_- Tu as des yeux magnifiques. _

_Le sourire de Lisa fondit un peu, mais son visage resta toutefois éclairé, amusé. Elle dit doucement :_

_- Tu mens. Tu essaie juste de me séduire pour payer ton billet d'entrée…_

_- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux. Ça me va très bien comme ça._

_Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson avant même qu'il ne s'approche d'elle à nouveau. _

_- House…_

_Il atteint ses lèvres…_

_- House !_

- House !

House s'éveilla en sursaut. Il repéra son espace autour : il était dans son bureau et Foreman venait lui faire le bilan du patient.

- Ça va, House ? Vous semblez troublé ?

- En effet, je suis troublé par un noir qui vient de me tirer d'un rêve particulièrement chaud avec celle qui nous servait autrefois de directrice. Je peux y retourner ?

Foreman leva les yeux et ne crut pas House. Il ne croyait jamais House. Il savait juste qu'il aimait utiliser Cuddy pour remplir les phrases qu'il n'arrivait pas à construire lui-même.

Par exemple, au lieu d'avouer qu'il faisait des crises d'insomnies, il racontait qu'il rêvait à Cuddy en nommant des détails vulgaires. S'il souhaitait éviter une discussion sérieuse, il parlait des seins de Cuddy.

Foreman se demandait parfois comment Cuddy pouvait endurer ce genre de remarques.

- Le niveau de sodium du patient est très bas. Ses globules blancs aussi.

- Hum, intéressant. Une infection. Mais où ?

---

- J'ai plusieurs choses à aller chercher à l'hôpital. Je compte y aller aujourd'hui pour être débarrassée. Tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda Cuddy

- Bien sûr, répondit Sara.

_Y'aura peut-être Wilson_, se dit-elle. Puis elle se ressaisit : _Euh, non, il a au moins quarante ans celui-là. C'est une mauvaise idée. _

Elle le trouvait plutôt mignon, avec ses grands yeux innocents. Il semblait pur. C'était le bon mot. Pur. Toujours bien arrangé, bien coiffé, la chemise repassé. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas ennuyant. Juste… sans tache, de façon naturelle, sans avoir à tout contrôler.

Le contraire de House qui, en essayant de tout contrôler, se retrouvait malpropre, blessé, mal rasé, désagréable. Qui pouvait tomber en amour avec un mec aussi nul ?

- Au fait, Lisa, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec House dans la salle de bain, hier ?

Cuddy figea.

- Euh… il… était vraiment en train de refaire mes points de suture.

- Et pourquoi la porte était barrée ?

- Elle n'était pas…

- Oui !

- Non, Sara, tu es entrée et la porte était débarrée.

- Ah !

Sara poussa un soupir de frustration qui fit sourire Cuddy. Elle n'était pas prête à avouer. Surtout qu'elle avait raconté à sa cousine que « jamais elle ne retomberait à nouveau pour House. »

Elles se rendirent à l'hôpital, Sara au volant puisque Cuddy n'avait pas encore eu l'autorisation de Chase pour conduire sa voiture. Par contre, elle se sentait nettement mieux et ne sentait plus aucun effet secondaire de son accident… dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Elle se dit qu'elle irait voir Chase pour obtenir l'autorisation que conduire sa voiture.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à l'hôpital, avec Rachel. Les employés les saluèrent chaleureusement.

- C'est drôle, chuchota Cuddy à l'oreille de Sara, depuis que mon accident, les employés sont plus attentionnés.

- Méfie-toi des cadeaux… tous des pots de vins !

Cuddy sourit et les deux femmes se rendirent dans le bureau de la direction où Cameron et Chase semblaient discuter. Cuddy remarqua qu'ils semblaient nerveux. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais aucun des deux ne sourit.

Puis, Cameron se forgea un sourire.

- Dr. Cuddy ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, répondit celle-ci, suspicieuse. Je suis venue chercher des choses que j'ai laissées, puisqu'il me reste encore 7 semaines de congé.

- Bonne idée. Prenez votre temps. Bonjour Sara, salut Rachel.

Rachel, gênée, enfouie son visage dans l'épaule de Sara.

- Vous savez, Dr. Hadley a proposé d'ouvrir une garderie en face de l'hôpital, qui serait affiliée à Princeton-Plainsboro.

- Qui est Dr. Hadley ? demanda Cuddy.

- Euh… Numéro 13 ?

- Ah ! Oh, pardon, ne lui dites pas que j'ai oublié son nom.

Cuddy réfléchit un instant, regarda sa fille et sourit.

- C'est une excellente idée à vrai dire. Et au nombre d'employés de l'hôpital, de professeurs et d'étudiants à l'université… je ne serais certainement pas la seule à en profiter. Je crois que je vais me pencher là-dessus en revenant… ou vous pouvez le faire d'ici là, proposa-t-elle, en tout cas, vous direz à… Numéro 13 qu'elle a eu une excellente idée. Au fait, quel est son nom au complet ?

- Remi Hadley.

- D'accord, je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir.

Après les salutations polies, les deux femmes sortirent du bureau avec le stock.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils avaient l'air bizarre ? demanda Cuddy

- Oui.

Sara n'en ajouta pas plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se tramait et sentait que ça ne servirait pas Cuddy non plus.

- Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, avertit Sara.

- C'est bon, je vais faire le tour. On se rejoint à la voiture ?

- Ça me va.

Cuddy reprit Rachel dans ses bras et fit glisser son sac fourre-tout, dans lequel elle avait placé des livres et des effets personnels de son bureau, sur son épaule. Cuddy avait encore et toujours l'air classe. Même son sac avait un style glamour.

Elle fit quelques pas assurés, avant de tomber nez à nez avec House. Tous deux stoppèrent et se regardèrent.

Évidemment.

Celui-ci la regarda et sourit. Il sourit _en public_. Elle tenait la petite Viking dans ses bras. Elle était habillée comme à son habitude, classe et sexy. Rachel eut un sourire en voyant House et dit :

- Balle !

Cuddy eut un rire touché.

Kutner avait observé la scène en son entier. Tous deux s'étaient aperçus de la présence de l'autre et s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard. Le sourire. La tension. Tout y était. Il fallait qu'il avertisse…

- Numéro Treize ! cria-t-il dans le corridor.

Personne ne lui porta attention, sauf House qui le remarqua et qui changea d'attitude. Cuddy le sentit et tourna son regard vers Kutner qui fouillait les alentours frénétiquement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit que ça avait un lien avec House.

- Alors, dit House, je savais que vous ne tiendrez pas plus d'une semaine en congé. Je viens de gagner mon pari avec Wilson.

- Détrompez-vous. Je suis venu chercher des choses à moi.

- Ah c'est vrai ? Vous n'êtes pas venu me poursuivre pour me faire des reproches quelconques ?

- Non. J'ai mieux à faire.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, celui-ci la suivit.

- Alors vous flâniez devant mon bureau sans vous rendre compte que… vous flâniez devant mon bureau ?

- Je ne flânais pas, votre bureau s'est simplement mis dans mon chemin.

- Ben voyons.

_Mis dans mon chemin… quelle absurdité_, pensa-t-elle en cachant son sourire.

- Allez, avouez-le, je vous manque ! dit House

- Je pencherais plutôt vers l'inverse.

Ils étaient rendus à l'extérieur. Rachel, accotée sur l'épaule de sa mère, faisait face à House et lui souriait, en rigolant par moment à ses grimaces.

- C'est vrai, dit House, le travail doit vous manquer. C'est tout ce que vous avez toujours connu. Votre seul véritable amour.

Cuddy s'arrêta, lui fit face et le regarda, amusée.

- Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous ?

- Parce que…

Il ne répondit pas, car son attention fut détournée par un objet volant. Il envoya sa cane à Cuddy (qui l'attrapa) et saisit un ballon de football (américain) égaré, lancé par un étudiant de la faculté.

- Hey papi ! Lance la balle !

- Ça risque d'être amusant, commenta House en gardant le ballon dans sa main.

Il commença à faire tourner le ballon sur son doigt, en regardant le lanceur, le défiant du regard. Celui-ci s'approcha, amusé.

- Allez, donne-le moi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à frapper un infirme.

- Moi non plus, commenta House.

- Comment ça !? s'insurgea le jeune homme.

House plaça son ballon sous son bras et reprit sa cane. Cuddy observait la scène, amusée, sachant que le jeune homme venait de se mettre les pieds dans les plats. House leva sa cane à la manière d'une baguette d'enseignement et pointa l'épaule du jeune homme.

- À la façon dont ton épaule est placée je peux dire que tu as déjà eu deux fois la clavicule cassée. Ta main droite a des tics nerveux et la veine de ton œil saute, ce qui me laisse présumer que tu abuses de stimulants, probablement d'amphétamines. Du _speed_, si tu veux. Ce qui, malgré ce que tu peux croire, risque de te rendre impuissant à la longue et rend tes réflexes moins aiguisés. Et donc, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ceci.

House le fit tomber sur le dos avec un simple cou de canne dans les jambes. Ses amis l'entourèrent pour se moquer de lui et féliciter House qui leur rendit leur ballon et continua sa marche avec Cuddy et la petite Viking.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de regarder House un bon moment en souriant.

Au soleil, elle avait des yeux illuminés, clairs comme une eau des tropiques dans lesquels on aurait voulu se noyer.


	12. Fantasmer sur le boss

Voici un petit chapitre intéressant… Hum, il y a un passage louche. Vous verrez. Mais bon, c'est qu'un passage, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et… c'est mon anniversaire !! :) Donc, laissez moi pleiiiins de reviews héhé.

Fantasmer sur le boss

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut. Un grand cri résonnait dans la maison. Elle sortit en vitesse de son lit et accouru dans la chambre d'ami. Sara, assise sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, en proie à une panique intense, hurlait de toutes ses forces.

- Sara ! Sara !

Cuddy prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle dormait. Oui, Sara dormait et était en proie à une terreur nocturne, apparemment terrifiante. La sueur perlait sur son front et d'ailleurs, sur le reste de son corps. Cuddy tenta de s'approcher pour la calmer, mais elle se fit repousser violemment.

Elle dit alors d'une voix douce :

- Sara, c'est juste un rêve. Juste un rêve. Ce n'est pas réel. Sara, shhh.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Sara, haletante, et tenta de la rassurer. Elle entendit Rachel pleurer dans sa chambre, mais elle devrait attendre avant d'être rassurée à son tour.

Cuddy elle-même avait peur. Assister aux terreurs nocturnes d'une personne était presque aussi terrifiant que d'en vivre. Elle en avait amplement fait l'expérience lors de son internat en pédopsychiatrie. À chaque fois, elle se sentait prise elle-même de panique, car il n'y avait rien à faire pour rassurer quelqu'un dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine de la peur.

Comment Sara, à vingt-cinq ans, pouvait-elle être prise de terreurs nocturnes ? Bien sûr, elles pouvaient suivre toute la vie, mais diminuaient généralement d'intensité et de fréquence.

Sara finit par se recoucher, plus calme et sembla glisser à nouveau dans un sommeil paisible. Le lit au complet était trempe, imbibé de la sueur de Sara. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Cuddy savait qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain.

En attendant, elle alla réconforter sa petite qui demandait : « Maman, qui a peur ? » Cuddy se demanda si Sara faisait fréquemment ce genre de crises.

Le lendemain matin, évidemment, Cuddy aborda le sujet avec sa cousine.

- Tu as eu une terreur nocturne la nuit passée, expliqua Cuddy.

Sara sembla figer. Elle dévisagea sa cousine.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Oh… je… suis désolée. Ça faisait six ans que ce ne m'était pas arrivé. J'ai du réveiller Rachel.

- C'est pas grave. Tu en faisais souvent avant ?

- Non. Ça m'arrive à l'occasion, quand il m'arrive quelque chose de très perturbant. La dernière fois, c'est quand j'ai travaillé en camp de vacances et qu'un de mes jeunes a eu une commotion cérébrale après une chute d'une paroi d'escalade. J'ai dormi à l'infirmerie car j'effrayais les enfants. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Cuddy resta songeuse.

- Et les autres fois ?

- Hum… la première fois, j'étais tombée de mon vélo, j'ai encore une cicatrice sous les cheveux. Je me rappelle d'une fois aussi où un garçon à l'école nous avait raconté que son père s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Pendant une semaine, mes parents ont du me plonger dans un bain d'eau froide chaque nuit, parce que je surchauffais à force de hurler.

Cuddy considéra sa cousine. Elle jugea que ce ne devait pas être très grave, mais elle souligna :

- Tous les incidents ont rapport avec un traumatisme cérébral.

- Je… c'est vrai… c'est étrange.

Toutes deux restèrent en silence un moment. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais Cuddy se demanda si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus sérieux ou de plus profond.

Puis, Sara dit :

- Je… je vais sortir ce soir.

- Ah ! s'intéressa Cuddy, Où ça ?

- Au… restaurant.

- Au restaurant ! Avec qui !?

- Euh… un étudiant de l'université… je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque en allant faire mes recherches. Et… tu sais que mardi, je pars faire mes examens ? Je devrais être de retour le mardi d'après.

- Oui, je me souvenais. Ah bien, c'est vraiment génial pour toi. J'espère que tu vas bien en profiter ce soir…

- Oui.

Avec « l'étudiant de la bibliothèque ».

En fait, Sara sortait au restaurant avec Wilson. Mais elle se sentait terriblement coupable et n'oserait pas l'avouer à sa cousine. Elle se sentait coupable parce qu'il était plus âgé et qu'elle allait sûrement repartir dans le Maine après les vacances estivales.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation qu'il avait lancé à l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle y était passée avec Cuddy pour ramasser ses effets personnels.

Peut-être parce qu'il était charmant. Et qu'elle aimait la façon dont ses yeux la déshabillaient du regard.

Wilson se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait invité la cousine de Cuddy, de quinze ans sa cadette. Mais il se raisonnait en se disant que c'était juste un rendez-vous « amical » pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Bien oui.

Thirteen entra dans la salle des employés, épuisée. Il était déjà 21h, elle était de garde auprès du patient dont l'état empirait et elle avait définitivement besoin de sommeil. Elle rêvait au sofa depuis plusieurs heures déjà, se disant que dormir quelques minutes ne ferait de tort à personne.

Malheureusement, quand elle entra, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Cameron. Elle soupira intérieurement et se dit que finalement, elle ne prendrait qu'une petite pause dans les règles.

- Bonsoir, salua Thirteen.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit Cameron.

Sa voix était éreintée. Thirteen la regarda plus longuement, elle avait des cernes et semblait blanche, inquiète.

- Vous êtes encore ici ? demanda l'employée

- J'avais… des problèmes à régler.

- Des… problèmes ?

Thirteen ne se gêna pas pour s'asseoir sur le divan et Cameron l'imita.

- Nous avons reçu des lettres de menaces, expliqua Cameron. J'ai du faire appel à un service de sécurité plus renforcé. Ça m'inquiète.

- Quels genres de menaces ? s'inquiéta Thirteen.

- C'est dirigé contre une seule et même personne.

- Cuddy ? demanda Thirteen.

Cameron approuva.

- Vous pensez que c'est le même gars, celui du parking ?

- Évidemment. Mais on ne peut pas le confirmer. La police est sur l'enquête. Et bien sûr, Cuddy ne le sait pas.

- Il ne vaudrait pas mieux lui dire ? Pour sa sécurité ?

- Les lettres de menaces indiquent que l'auteur croit qu'elle est encore en fonction dans l'hôpital. Donc, on essaie de garder ça discret.

- Ok. Dans ce cas, je vais me taire, décida Thirteen.

Il y eut un silence. Cameron fixa le vide un bon moment et Thirteen ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle la trouvait plutôt jolie.

_Oh oh_, réalisa Thirteen, _tu es en train de fantasmer sur le boss._

Cameron prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être patronne, avoua-t-elle. C'est difficile, stressant et épuisant. Cuddy réussit très bien et en plus, elle est toujours bien arrangée. Moi, après une journée, j'ai l'air d'un déchet. J'ai les cheveux défaits et les vêtements fripés.

Thirteen rit un peu. _Ok, c'est beaucoup trop facile_.

- Vous êtes très jolie.

- Merci, dit Cameron, mais je crois que vous dites ça juste parce que je suis la patronne.

- Pas du tout, je le pense vraiment.

Thirteen sentit que le terrain devenait dangereux quand elle s'imagina en train d'embrasser Cameron. Elle se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de se lever et de partir sans rien dire. Toutefois, Cameron aurait pu en être insultée.

Thirteen était accotée sur le divan, sûre qu'elle, et observait Cameron qui fixait toujours un point devant elle. Elle sentit que Cameron n'avait plus rien à ajouter. La directrice réalisa que Thirteen la regardait et elle se tourna. Elle soutint son regard.

_Si elle me regarde plus de cinq secondes, je ne pourrai pas résister. 1… 2… 3…_

Apparemment, trois secondes furent suffisantes, car Thirteen se pencha doucement, mais avec assurance, vers Cameron. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours accrochés à ceux de Cameron. Cameron n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser. Elles restèrent yeux dans les yeux un moment, leurs visages rapprochés, tendues, avant que Thirteen ne donne un nouveau baiser.

Cette fois, les deux paires de yeux disparurent derrière les paupières et les langues se croisèrent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cameron rompit le baiser et se leva hâtivement.

- Euh, moi je suis avec Chase et toi avec Foreman, donc ceci n'est jamais arrivé. En plus, je suis hétéro. Et directrice. Alors, il ne s'est rien passé. Si tu racontes quelque chose, je nierai tout, et je te vire.

- Ok.

Cameron sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant Thirteen désinvolte.

_Maintenant que je l'ai fait fuir, je vais pouvoir dormir. Ça marche à tout coup. _

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Cuddy espéra que Rachel ne s'éveille pas. Et elle espéra également pour Sara que ce n'était pas elle, car elle lui souhaitait que son rendez-vous se déroule bien et donc, le plus tard possible.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant House. Celui-ci lui dit :

- Je me demandais si vous vous souveniez de la nuit au concours.

Cuddy sourit.

- Entrez.

House entra dans la maison, sans gêne et parcouru l'endroit du regard. Il connaissait un peu la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda Cuddy.

- Savoir si vous vous souvenez de la nuit au concours.

- Évidemment, répondit Cuddy, un sourire coquin affiché au visage.

- Mais, je veux dire, vous en souvenir vraiment, aucun moment effacé par le flot d'alcool ?

- Plutôt par le temps que par l'alcool. Je me souviens de tout. Pas vous ?

- Je me souviens également de tout.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions et se tourna vers Cuddy. Son regard se porta sur elle, glissa tout le long de son corps et atterrit sur ses lèvres.

Cuddy fit un mouvement vers lui, se rapprocha, et souffla :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

Il ne répondit pas, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la femme devant lui. Il avait le sentiment que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident dans le parking, il n'aurait jamais osé s'afficher ainsi. Mais comprendre que la vie pouvait glisser d'un corps à tout moment l'avait ébranlé.

Ses patients pouvaient mourir sans que cela ne l'atteigne. Mais que Cuddy meure… il ne le supporterait pas. Et il ne l'aurait pas réalisé sans avoir été témoin de la scène.

Cuddy le savait, même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'événement. Depuis son réveil, il était différent avec elle. Moins brusque. Plus protecteur. C'était infiniment subtil pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle s'en rendait compte.

Juste par le geste de toucher ses cheveux, elle avait compris qu'il était différent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? répéta-t-elle

Elle voulait l'entendre.

- Vous.

Elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre, silencieusement et il laissa sa cane reposer contre le cadre de sa porte.

Sans aucune hésitation, Cuddy se dévêtit et embrassa House, pressant son corps contre le sien. Celui-ci répondit au baiser, à l'étreinte et laissa courir ses mains sur son corps, avant de se dévêtir à son tour.

Rapidement, leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, puis leurs caresses, les mains s'agrippèrent à la chair, les dents serrés, puis la bouche ouverte, et les souffles saccadés, les gémissements, puis les cris discrets (et moins discrets) emplirent la chambre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	13. La non relation

Je suis absente jusqu'à Mardi. Voilà pourquoi je vous donne deux chapitres d'un coup ! Un gros merci pour tous les commentaires, je les apprécie énormément !!

La non-relation

House se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de son téléphone cellulaire vibrer en quelque part dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu aux côtés de Cuddy, qui dormait contre son épaule.

Il s'imagina toutes les remarques que Wilson aurait faites s'il l'avait appris. Mais il ne l'apprendrait pas.

Car il voulait garder cette « relation » intacte et sans interférences. Ce n'était pas vraiment une relation. Mais bon, il fallait quand même mieux se protéger des commérages inutiles et accablants.

Le téléphone recommença à vibrer, mais il ne répondit pas plus. Lisa ouvrit doucement les yeux et sembla prendre un moment pour réaliser où elle était et avec qui.

Elle sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Pour une troisième fois, ils entendirent le téléphone vibrer.

- Tu devrais répondre, suggéra Cuddy.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie. C'est sûrement Thirteen qui appelle pour me dire que le patient fait une crise d'épilepsie.

- N'oublie pas que je suis encore la patronne de cet hôpital.

- Oups, dit House, toutefois sans toujours répondre.

Cette fois, le téléphone recommença à vibrer immédiatement.

- Peut-être que tu veux que je réponde ?

- Ce serait amusant, avoua House, mais quelque peu compromettant. Il étira le bras et saisit son téléphone. Allô ?

- House ! Désolée de vous réveiller, mais le patient a fait deux crises d'épilepsies. Il faut que vous veniez.

- Deux crises d'épilepsies. D'ici mon arrivée, il a le temps d'en faire une troisième. Vous devriez le veiller.

- C'est ce que je fais.

Pendant que Thirteen donnait les détails des crises, House rapprocha Cuddy contre lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Thirteen cessa de parler et Cuddy s'en rendit compte, eut une grimace amusée.

- House, est-ce que vous êtes avec… quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est mon chat, expliqua-t-il, j'arrive.

Et il ferma le cellulaire.

- Je dois y aller, Lois Lane, dit House héroïquement, je dois sauver le monde.

- Je crois que tu souffres de quelques complexes, Clark Kent, commenta Cuddy.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il faillit se laisser glisser à nouveau dans les draps puisque le baiser dura un moment, mais il résista à la tentation.

Tous deux se préparèrent après une douche moins rapide que prévue et ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Sara en arrivant dans la cuisine. Celle-ci tentait visiblement de rentrer sans faire de bruit et elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Tous les trois figèrent.

- Tu es pris en flagrant délit, nous sommes pris en flagrant délit, tout le monde se tait sur tout. C'est compris ? ordonna House.

Sara hocha la tête et House sortit de la maison, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. Elles auraient probablement beaucoup à s'expliquer toutes les deux.

House arriva dans son bureau, lança une remarque à propos de la coupe de cheveux de Taub et empoigna son marqueur pour écrire sur le tableau blanc « Crise d'épilepsie ».

- Alors, des suggestions ?

- On pense à des tumeurs au cerveau. On fait une MRI dès que la machine est disponible.

Soudain, Kutner sembla illuminé et dit :

- Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

Tout le monde le dévisagea. Il s'expliqua :

- C'est ce que le patient a dit après sa crise d'épilepsie.

- Ok, il était confus et alors ? demanda Foreman.

- Et s'il n'était pas confus ? S'il voulait nous dire quelque chose ?

- Bon, il aime les Beattles et alors ?

- LSD, résuma House. Oui, c'est brillant, Kutner… ça colle avec tous les symptômes. Ça pourrait être une dégénération des cellules du cerveau dû à un abus de LSD.

House ordonna un test et un traitement et l'équipe disparut dans les corridors. Kutner suivit Thirteen et lui dit :

- Il s'est douché avant de venir au travail.

- Et alors ? demanda celle-ci agacée.

- Et tu as dit qu'il était avec une femme quand tu l'as appelé.

- Sûrement une prostituée.

- Non, non. Je suis sûr qu'il était avec Cuddy.

- Peu importe, ça ne m'intéresse pas, Kutner.

Celui-ci la regarda intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Numéro Treize, d'habitude ça t'amuse.

Elle prit un instant pour répondre et Kutner sentit par son silence qu'elle ne répondrait pas la vérité.

- J'ai passé une nuit blanche. Je suis fatiguée. Je déteste être de garde la nuit, surtout quand ça implique que je fais deux jours sans nuit…

- Je comprends, mentit Kutner qui décida de ne pas la tourmenter avec d'autres questions.

---

Sara fronça les sourcils en voyant Rachel jouer avec un objet étrange dans le salon. Elle s'approcha et remarque qu'elle tenait en fait une capsule de médicaments… pleine. Elle la saisit, ignorant les protestations de Rachel :

- Non, ma belle, c'est pas pour toi ça… c'est pour… Gregory House, lit-elle sur l'étiquette.

La bouteille de Vicodin avait dû tomber de sa poche. Heureusement que c'était une capsule à l'épreuve des enfants, car Sara avait du mal à imaginer le drame qui s'en serait suivit si Rachel avait engloutit un ou plusieurs comprimés de Vicodin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cuddy en arrivant dans le salon, après avoir entendu Rachel pleurer.

- Il y avait ça dans le salon.

Cuddy saisit la capsule et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- C'est impossible, dit-elle, House ne quitte jamais son Vicodin… en fait, il souffre beaucoup trop pour s'en passer.

- Apparemment, il ne souffre pas tant.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, Sara vit qu'elle devint songeuse. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle sentit une douleur la traverser dans le dos, sa respiration devint difficile. Ses jambes lâchèrent.

- Woh ! Ça va !? demanda Cuddy en l'attrapant.

Le malaise passa et Sara retrouva une respiration normale. Elle se rendit compte que Cuddy l'avait étendue sur le sol et que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. Rachel les regardait étrangement.

- Ça va, dit-elle, simple chute de pression.

Et avant que Cuddy ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit de médical et de convaincant, elle dit :

- J'ai déjà consulté pour ça, j'ai aucun problème.

- D'accord, dit Cuddy peu convaincue.

Elles se relevèrent toutes deux et Sara prit un moment pour souffler, elle s'assit sur le divan pendant que Cuddy allait lui chercher un verre d'eau, qu'elle avait réclamé.

- Je peux aller lui porter, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, l'hôpital est sur mon chemin pour l'aéroport.

Sara partait pour la semaine, aller faire ses examens.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais je peux bien m'en charger.

- J'ai besoin de… lui parler. Après la discussion qu'on a eu.

Cuddy et Sara avait effectivement discuté pendant l'avant-midi de la… « non situation ». C'est le terme qu'elles avaient décidé d'opter pour décrire les événements. Cuddy et House était dans une « non relation » et avait eu des « non discussions » et resteraient probablement longtemps dans cette « non situation ».

Cuddy avait exprimé à Sara que c'était ce qu'elle préférait et qu'elle maintiendrait l'état de « non situation » parce que House était, selon ses dires, « un constipé des émotions, malgré tout charmeur et en quête d'aventure. » Sara se disait qu'elle pouvait décrire Cuddy avec les mêmes mots exactement, mais elle aurait été insultée d'apprendre que Sara la trouvait autant « constipée des émotions ».

Ces deux personnes plus ou moins à l'aise avec l'histoire de l'attachement et des émotions finissaient donc en non situation. Toutefois, cette non relation se révèlerait probablement intéressante et pleine de rebondissement.

Cuddy demanda :

- De quoi tu veux lui parler ? Tu ne veux pas lui faire la morale ? Parce que je dis, il ne…

- Non. C'est à propos de moi. Je voulais m'assurer vraiment qu'il ne dirait rien. Car je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite… je ne veux pas une réputation de… enfin.

- Ok. Alors, tu peux y aller.

En fait, Sara se foutait un peu de sa réputation. Mais elle craignait que House ne soupçonne autre chose. Et bien sûr, elle vit dans son visage qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle fit irruption dans son bureau. Il la regarda un moment, avant de dire :

- Tout le monde dehors !

Les membres de l'équipe sursautèrent et le dévisagèrent. Mais ils ne ripostèrent pas.

Quand ils furent seuls, Sara lui lança sa capsule de Vicodin. Il sembla surpris lui-même de l'avoir oublié… et de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Peut-être que finalement Wilson, alias la plaie, avait raison. Peut-être que sa jambe guérissait tranquillement, mais qu'il avait mal… par habitude… ou au gré de ses émotions.

- J'ai vu qui t'a déposé ce matin, dit House.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis passée avant d'aller à l'aéroport, expliqua Sara.

- Pourquoi ? Pour t'assurer que House le vilain ne dirait rien ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda un moment, se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

- Tu ne me crois pas vraiment capable de garder un tel secret ?

- Secret ? Ce n'est pas le « secret » qui m'inquiète.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous embêtiez Wilson avec ça. Je ne veux même pas qu'il sache que vous savez.

- C'est impossible, souligna House, c'est la meilleure raison de l'embêter que j'ai eu depuis longtemps ! Il se tape une petite jeune dans la vingtaine, qui plus est, est la cousine de Cuddy !! C'est carrément impossible de ne rien dire.

- Alors, c'est donnant-donnant, dit-elle.

House sourit.

- Tu vois, toi tu n'oseras jamais dire ce que tu sais, car tu tiens trop à ta cousine.

- Ah, vraiment ? En fait, si _vous_ tenez à Lisa, vous allez vous taire. Si vous nous faites couler, je ferai couler votre bateau aussi… sans regret, sans remord. J'ai pas de problèmes avec ça.

House la considéra étrangement.

- Tu mens.

- Oh, non.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Le diagnosticien sourit, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui disparaissait. Décidemment, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il regarda sa capsule de Vicodin et l'ouvrit, mais n'en sortit aucun comprimé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, en réalité. Il regarda sa cane et décida de la garder encore un peu, malgré la douleur qui diminuait, juste pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Après tout, House sans cane, sans Vicodin, ce n'était pas House.


	14. Coup de chaleur

Coup de chaleur

Le dimanche après-midi était ensoleillé, brûlant et attrayant. On aurait dit que tout le monde était soudainement revenu à la vie et les gens remplissaient les rues animés. Même Cuddy et House n'avaient pas pu résister à la tentation.

Cuddy avait demandé à la petite voisine studieuse de garder Rachel qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche et profiter de la maison tranquille pour réviser ses examens finaux.

Cuddy plaignait les étudiants, les travailleurs, coincés à l'intérieur par le beau temps. Elle aurait été de ceux enfermés si elle n'avait pas pris son congé en entier.

Elle avait décidé cet après-midi là de partir seule s'étendre en bordure du lac artificiel. Après quelques minutes, House était venu la rejoindre. Il s'était assis au pied d'un arbre, avec un livre. Elle l'avait sentit, mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Elle se demandait s'il la suivait où s'il avait un instinct aussi développé qu'il le prétendait et qu'il arrivait à prévoir tout ce que tout le monde allait faire.

Elle finit par briser le silence :

- C'est un bon livre au moins ?

Il regarda Cuddy par-dessus son bouquin. Étendue contre la pelouse, en robe d'été, les cheveux auréolés… il trouvait la situation facile.

- Je ne lis pas vraiment. Je suis un vieux pervers et j'épie la femme devant moi.

Cuddy eut un sourire. Elle souleva les lunettes fumées qui couvraient ses yeux et se redressa un peu pour voir House.

Il y eut un instant de silence où tous deux ne firent que se fixer. Quelque chose se passait dans les yeux, dans le souffle. Elle s'approchait de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, comme si elle voulait dire… quelque chose qu'elle ne s'autoriserait même pas à penser.

---

Sara sortit de l'avion en sueur. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait eu excessivement chaud. Elle revenait de sa semaine d'examen et apparemment, le travail intellectuel l'avait laissé épuisée et malade.

Les étourdissements ne cessaient pas, et elle fut ravie de grimper dans un taxi à l'air climatisé. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'un sac rempli de vêtement légers, parce qu'elle s'était sentie trop faible pour emporter quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant la veille en faisant ses bagages.

Le taxi la déposa devant la maison de sa cousine et elle laissa bien plus d'argent que nécessaire, impatiente de trouver un endroit pour s'étendre… ou pour prendre une douche froide. Son corps en entier bouillait, elle se sentait fiévreuse, en sueur et étourdie.

Elle ouvrit la porte laissée débarrée. Elle entra, déposa son sac mollement et avança dans le portique et continua jusqu'au salon.

Comme abattus par la chaleur, House était assis sur le divan les yeux fermés, Cuddy reposait sa tête sur ses genoux, allongée. Rachel dormait dans son parc à quelques mètres.

_Tiens_, se dit-elle, _il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal et pourtant, elle a la tête sur sa blessure_.

Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle resta figée entre le portique et le salon. Elle sentait que son corps devenait du béton qui coulait dans le plancher.

House sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux. Sara. Cinq secondes avant une crise.

- Sara, demanda-t-il.

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et vit tout de suite que quelque chose allait mal. Elle se précipita sur sa cousine qui venait d'entrer.

- Sara !

Elle ne bougea pas, mais regarda sa cousine dans les yeux.

- J'ai chaud, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait le visage pâle et les quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux ramassés en chignons collaient sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés. Cuddy plaça ses mains sur son visage en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait sentir :

- Elle est brûlante ! cria-t-elle.

House avait déjà ouvert la douche à la température la plus froide possible. Sara tomba en convulsion, mais ils risquèrent quand même de la transporter sous la douche froide. Cuddy entreprit de tenir la tête de sa cousine pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Les convulsions cessèrent rapidement, mais House appela l'ambulance.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement.

- Va avec elle, dit House en voyant que Cuddy se concentrait également sur Rachel, je m'occupe de rappeler la petite voisine qu'on vient de renvoyer pour qu'elle garde. Si elle refuse, je lui propose le double.

- Le triple, peu importe.

Elle lui offrit un regard reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Il ne dit rien.

- On peut y aller, pressa l'ambulancier.

- Oui, oui.

---

Foreman observait Thirteen. Elle lisait, levait la tête, griffonnait quelque chose, puis se concentrait de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Peut-être pensait-elle au fait qu'elle mourrait avant tous les autres. La maladie d'Huntington. C'était ce qui la condamnait chaque jour de sa vie.

Mais Foreman sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle cachait.

- Hey ! cria Kutner en entrant dans le bureau, Cuddy vient de rentrer à l'hôpital !

Tous deux regardèrent le médecin d'un air inquiet, croyant qu'elle avait eu des complications au niveau de sa tête. Kutner compris ce qu'il avait oublié de dire :

- Avec sa cousine. Sara est en hyperthermie. Elle vient d'être admise à l'urgence.

- Sara est revenue ?

- On dirait !

Les deux docteurs se levèrent et entreprirent de se rendre aux urgences.

Cuddy, au côté de sa cousine, donnait des ordres aux docteurs et infirmières qui tentait de stabiliser Sara. Le docteur en charge des urgences pendant que Cameron dirigeait l'avait laissé faire sans riposter, malgré qu'elle n'aille pas le droit.

House arriva avant tous les autres médecins curieux de son département et écarta le personnel. Il lança au chef des urgences :

- Vous, imbécile, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je…

- Vous laissez une femme médecin s'occuper d'une personne de sa famille… déontologie, ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Mais…

- House, je reste ici ! s'énerva Cuddy.

- Non, vous partez !

House, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Il saisit son bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous sortez de cette salle. Vous êtes administratrice. Vous n'êtes pas la meilleure personne pour vous occuper d'elle. Et elle a visiblement une infection, c'est mon domaine.

Elle le défia du regard, défit son bras de son emprise et dit :

- Je reste ici et si vous me défiez encore une fois, je vous vire.

La tension dans l'air était si intense que les infirmières se sentaient électrocutées et n'osaient plus faire un mouvement. House ne broncha pas, Cuddy non plus. On aurait dit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se livrer combat.

- C'est vous qui allez perdre votre emploi si vous vous entêtez à la soigner, fit-il remarquer sèchement.

- Hey…

Sara venait de parler faiblement. Le froid lui avait visiblement fait du bien.

- Allez-vous vous sauter à la gorge ? demanda-t-elle, J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, je crois que Cuddy pourrait gagner. Ses talons hauts sont une arme redoutable.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, soulagée. Elle lui prit la main, émue.

- Oh, je m'excuse, dit-elle.

- Non, continuez, fit Sara, ça m'amusait un peu.

House écrivit _fièvre, convulsions, sueurs, paralysie_ sur son tableau blanc et se tourna vers son équipe, plus Cuddy et étrangement Wilson.

- Sans insulter personne, souligna Taub, c'est peut-être juste un coup de chaleur. Elle va mieux, non ?

- Dit l'ex-employé.

Taub soupira devant le manque de flexibilité de son patron.

- Ok, alors c'est probablement la malaria qu'elle a attrapé dans un voyage dont elle n'a pas voulu nous parler car « tout le monde ment ». C'est évident qu'elle est allée en Afrique et qu'elle nous l'a tous caché pour une raison obscure du genre « je suis allée m'y marier avec un inconnu ».

Les docteurs le toisèrent un instant, House sourit.

- Excellent, testez pour la Malaria. Quoi d'autre ?

Taub roula les yeux, sachant que ce ne serait pas la Malaria.

- Une infection ? Un streptocoque ? proposa Kutner.

- Quelles autres infections ?

- Il faudrait avoir un meilleur historique. Son dossier médical est quasiment vierge, relata Foreman.

- Elle fait des chutes de pression, dit Cuddy, elle dit qu'elle est suivit.

- Il… n'y a rien, constata Foreman en tournant les pages.

Cuddy prit le dossier et le constata d'elle-même.

- D'accord, je sais, elle a menti, souffla Cuddy.

- Elle a fait une chute de pression ? demanda House.

- Euh… elle s'est évanouie le jour avant son départ. Et… elle a fait plusieurs terreurs nocturnes.

- Hum.

Il ajouta les deux derniers éléments sur le tableau.

- Encore une fois, ajouta Taub, je ne vois pas vraiment quelle est la pertinence d'ajouter ça au tableau. Les terreurs nocturnes peuvent arriver à n'importe qui.

- Et si c'était de la narcolepsie ? proposa Foreman. Une forte émotion ou un grand coup de chaleur peuvent déclencher la paralysie musculaire en plein jour.

- Non, elle est restée debout et elle était capable de parler. Mais elle ne bougeait plus.

- Numéro Treize, vous êtes devenue muette ? demanda House.

Celle-ci se redressa et regarda son patron dans les yeux.

- Je propose de vérifier les sites d'infections poss…

Soudain, les pagers se mirent à sonner. Sara.

Foreman et Wilson entrèrent en premier dans la chambre. Elle était en détresse respiratoire, mais complètement endormie.

- Il faut l'intuber !

Wilson saisit les outils et ils tentèrent de passer le tube, mais quelque chose semblait bloquer.

- Quelque chose bloque ! fit Wilson.

- Il faut faire une trachéotomie !

- Non, on peut…

- Poussez-vous ! ordonna House.

Il assit Sara et se plaça derrière elle, pressa fortement contre son abdomen en remontant son poing fermé vers le haut. Il y eut un bruit désagréable de côté cassée, puis de crachat. Sara cracha quelque chose puis elle eut le réflexe d'inspirer et reprit conscience.

Foreman se pencha sur ce qui était sortit des voix respiratoire de la jeune femme.

- House, c'est une infection, dit-il en regardant le mucus verdâtre. Elle doit en avoir plein les poumons.

- Chouette.

Sara respirait avec difficulté et regardait autour d'elle, effrayée. Elle parla doucement :

- Il faut… mettre des gants, dit-elle en regardant les mains de House.

- Il n'y a pas encore de sang, fit-il remarquer.

- Spécialiste en maladie infectieuse et vous n'avez pas compris que les infections se transmettaient par les cuticules aussi ?

- S'il y a du sang. On te laisse la psychologie et on espère que tu es meilleure qu'en médecine.

Wilson toisa Sara un moment et baissa les yeux.

Après avoir demandé à Kutner, Foreman et Taub de faire des tests et à Thirteen de veiller sur Sara, House retourna dans son bureau, suivit par Cuddy et Wilson. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il cerna Wilson :

- Allez, dit-le.

Wilson sembla mal-à-l'aise. Cuddy ne comprit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Allez, Wilson, si tu sais quelque chose d'important sur elle, c'est le moment de le dire.

- Hein !? Pourquoi Wilson saurait quelque chose d'important sur ma cousine ? demanda Cuddy.

Il eut un air coupable et Cuddy ouvrit de grands yeux, signe qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- C'est vous… c'est avec vous qu'elle est sortie l'autre soir !

Wilson ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête.

- Mais vous avez plus de quinze ans de différence ! s'écria Cuddy. Et c'est ma cousine !

- Bon, avant de régler les problèmes de famille, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que tu sais ?

- Mais d'abord, comment es-tu au courant ? questionna Wilson à House.

- 6e sens. Allez, dit !

- Non, non, non, il y a autre chose, comment tu as su ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut régler ça après !? Et puis, vingt-cinq ans, c'est plus que la majorité, dit-il en se tournant vers Cuddy, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. C'est assez pour avoir déjà des tattoos, des piercings, du sexe et des implants mammaires.

- Et ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas sa mère !

Les trois docteurs continuèrent de crier pendant un instant, jusqu'à temps que Wilson ne dise :

- Elle croit qu'elle a le SIDA.

- Oh ! s'écria Cuddy choquée, Mais pourquoi elle vous a dit _ça_ !?

- Avez-vous besoin d'un dessin, Révérante Mère Cuddy ? ironisa House

Il prit le téléphone pour avertir son équipe au labo de faire des tests aussi pour le SIDA. Wilson resta en silence un moment.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se crier dessus je crois, déclara-t-il.

- Il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour ça, souligna House.

Cuddy haussa un sourcil, surprise. Il y eut un regard évocateur entre les deux. Wilson le saisit et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est parce que tu étais là… tu étais là quand je l'ai ramenée ce matin-là. Tu… vous étiez ensemble !

Wilson s'attendait à ce que son hypothèse farfelue soit infirmée. Mais aucun des deux ne broncha.

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, commenta House.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Cuddy éclata en sanglot après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa cousine et Wilson l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant.


	15. Je sais ce que tu as

Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Et désolée pour l'attente. Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Je sais ce que tu as

Cuddy s'était endormie sur la table de travail du bureau de House. Celui-ci la regardait depuis un moment.

Naturellement, ils avaient décidés de rester fidèles à leurs habitudes à l'hôpital : vouvoiement, sarcasmes, menaces. Wilson savait qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Se doutait-il qu'en fait, il avait partagé le même plus d'une fois depuis ? Probablement. Et se doutait-il qu'ils commençaient à s'attacher vraiment ?

Eux-mêmes ne s'en doutaient pas vraiment.

Les stores étaient fermés. Il s'approcha de Cuddy et l'embrassa dans le cou. Celle-ci remua un peu et étira un faible sourire.

- Tu es fou, murmura-t-elle, tout le monde peut nous voir.

- Les stores sont fermés.

- La porte reste en vitre, je te signale.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se redressait.

- Tu devrais rentrer, dit-il, Sara est stable. Il est presque onze heures. La gardienne va finir par abandonner Rachel.

Cuddy approuva et ramassa son sac. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit :

- Vient avec moi.

- Je… dois rester.

- Ils peuvent appeler. Je suis sûre que Wilson va rester à son chevet. Il a l'air plutôt attaché.

Il la considéra un instant et hocha. Il saisit ses propres affaires et la suivit à l'extérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, la gardienne s'était endormie sur le divan. Cuddy lui remit un chèque, la remercia chaleureusement et celle-ci ramassa son livre de mathématiques avant de quitter la demeure.

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour se rendre dans la chambre et se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gregory saisit Lisa par la taille et la souleva, l'accota contre le mur. Réalisant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle souffla, entre deux baisers :

- Ta jambe…

- Je n'ai pas mal, dit-il.

- Tu n'as… ?

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase.

Pendant la nuit, Gregory fut réveillé par Rachel qui pleurait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Lisa était blottie contre lui et elle dormait paisiblement. Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea dans la chambre de Rachel… sans sa cane.

Elle se calma dès qu'elle sentit la présence. Celui-ci ne fit que s'accoter contre sa bassinette et lui présenta son doigt. Celle-ci le saisit avec ses petites mains et cessa de pleurer.

- Alors, Viking, on a peur du noir ?

Évidemment, Rachel ne répondit pas.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Tu voulais juste de l'attention. Tu es comme ta maman. Elle t'a bien appris. Ça fonctionne tu vois, j'accoure.

Il regarda sa jambe. Elle lui occasionnait encore des douleurs par moment, mais c'était de plus en plus tolérable.

Est-ce que ça signifiait plus de cane, plus de Vicodin ? Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir. Et il prenait encore ses Vicodin pour éviter de tomber en désintoxication rapide et douloureuse. Il se rappelait les mauvais moments passés lorsqu'il en avait été privé drastiquement.

Il sourit en reconnaissant la balle qui traînait près d'elle.

- Tu m'as volé ça, tu sais mademoiselle ?

Il sentit que Cuddy venait de s'accoter contre le cadre de porte. Il se retourna. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

- Ta jambe… c'est vrai alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il prit un moment pour répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore mal. Mais… moins.

Gregory House ne parlait définitivement pas beaucoup. Cuddy non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever, fit-elle remarquer.

- J'en avais envie, dit-il.

Le bébé s'était assis dans son berceau et jouait avec la balle grise et rouge. Elle le tendait régulièrement vers House qui la saisissait. Puis, elle la reprenait avec vigueur, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte avec. Elle recommençait le manège, comme pour voir s'il allait s'enfuir avec sa précieuse balle… qui n'était pas vraiment à elle.

Cuddy sourit. Il se tourna vers elle, avec une drôle d'expression. Il semblait… paisible. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que pour lui, se montrer ainsi, c'était aussi difficile que de se mettre à nu devant un amphithéâtre remplit d'étudiants immature et dévergondés qui auraient hurlés de rire.

Et même, il aurait probablement trouvé plus facile la deuxième option.

Elle s'approcha, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et lui saisit la main. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il ne fuie si le moment devenait trop tendre, comme s'il ne le supporterait pas. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- Pourquoi pense-t-elle avoir le SIDA ? demanda-t-elle soudain, l'image de Sara lui revenant en tête.

- Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi… drogues, sexe… ou encore, si sa mère est infectée.

- On dirait qu'aucune hypothèse ne lui colle… remarque… je ne la connais pas beaucoup.

---

Thirteen cogna discrètement dans le bureau de Cuddy/Cameron, pour le moment. Cameron lui fit signe d'entrer. Les deux se saluèrent poliment. Cameron resta assise derrière son bureau.

Thirteen se tortilla avant de dire :

- Je suis venue m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Ça va, répondit Cameron. Je ne m'en suis pas fait.

- Ok…

Thirteen tourna les talons.

- Numéro Treize, l'appela Cameron.

Celle-ci se figea.

- Allez-vous lui dire ? À Foreman ?

- Quoi, que je… que nous ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, surprise.

- Non.

Cameron se leva et regarda Thirteen sévèrement.

- Vous êtes enceinte d'au moins trois mois. Si ce n'est plus.

Thirteen sentit son souffle se couper. Elle regarda Cameron avec de grands yeux. L'anxiété prit le dessus et elle dut s'asseoir.

- Il doit s'en douter, souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le cacher ?

- Je… je ne veux pas d'enfants.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas…

- Avorté ? Je ne sais pas.

Elle soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Cameron s'était assise à côté d'elle. Thirteen retenait ses larmes. Elle se mordait les lèvres et tentait de calmer sa respiration. Cameron passa sa main dans son dos.

- Ça va aller, dit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je sais que je ne me ferai pas avorter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis incapable. Peut-être parce que je sais que ce sera sûrement ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant. Foreman va… il va… je suis sûre qu'il va me laisser tomber.

- Quoi ? Non, il ne fera jamais ça.

- Vous croyez ?

Thirteen planta son regard dans celui de Cameron, comme pour tenter de déceler le fond de sa pensée.

- Il va paniquer, souffla Thirteen, il a peur de l'engagement. Il va avoir plein de peurs, du genre « Je vais être un mauvais père » ou « Elle va mourir quand le petit va avoir dix ans et je vais me retrouver seul avec »… Il va…

- Woo, du calme. Foreman a peut-être peur de l'engagement, mais il ne… il ne fera pas ça. Il est responsable.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Son beeper se mit à sonner. Sara.

- Je dois y aller.

Et elle sortit en courant.

Sara avait une pneumonie qui guérissait mal et qui semblait empirer malgré les médicaments. Médicaments qui rendaient Sara amorphe et faible. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, Sara était encore en train de s'étouffer. Thirteen dégagea ses bronches en l'aidant à se lever et à respirer mieux, à cracher dans le lavabo. Quand Sara se redressa, elle frissonna.

- C'est dégoûtant. Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de faire ça ? On dirait une vache, dit-elle.

Thirteen ne pu s'empêcher de rire et aida Sara à se recoucher. Celle-ci retint la jeune docteure.

- Hey, l'autre là, Foreman, il est inquiet. Je l'ai entendu parler avec l'indien… Kutner ? Ils croyaient que je dormais. Tu devrais lui parler.

- Ok… merci. Euh, on t'a testé pour le SIDA, Sara. C'est négatif. Juste en passant.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, laissa Sara déstabilisée et soulagée.

Parler à Foreman. Parler… à Foreman. O.K.

Elle se dit que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, directement, elle ne le ferait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau avant d'hésiter trop et de rater son plongeon. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau. Foreman y était. Seul.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et dit d'un coup :

- Je suis enceinte.

Foreman s'étouffa. Il se redressa, paniqué, figé, et regarda Thirteen.

- De moi ? demanda-t-il livide (enfin, autant que sa peau pouvait perdre sa couleur)

- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un grand silence, terrible et pesant.

- Combien de mois ?

- 3 mois et demi.

Nouveau vide. Foreman regarda le sol et se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Garder l'enfant… je crois que… je vais le garder. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Mais il est là et on dirait… je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser.

- C'est un peu… illogique, répondit-il.

- Je sais.

Il la regarda, terrorisé parce qu'il allait annoncer et dit :

- Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Thirteen seule. Elle resta sans bouger un moment dans le local. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'écroula sur une chaise, enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

House arriva quelques minutes après. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il haussa un sourcil en voyant que Thirteen pleurait sur la table de conférence sans gêne.

- Vous essayez de noyer ma table ? J'y tiens à cette table !

Pas de réponse, ni de mouvement. House soupira.

- Bon, allez ! Vous allez vous en trouver un autre. Foreman doit être ennuyeux à mourir, il n'a jamais rien à dire !

- Je… suis… enceinte, bafouilla-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

House resta immobile un moment, sans réponse. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda. Thirteen s'était redressée, mouchée, mais continuait à pleurer.

- Un petit bâtard, déclara-t-il. Les enfants mulâtres sont plus robustes.

- Il… il ne veut pas… il ne va pas le reconnaître, murmura-t-elle.

- Foreman est ennuyeux, mais il n'est pas…

- Je lui ai dit, House, expliqua-t-elle plus calme, il s'est juste… éclipsé.

House prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- C'est correct. Il va revenir. Moi aussi, je m'éclipserais. Mais la différence, c'est que moi, je ne reviendrais pas. Lui, il va revenir.

Thirteen regarda House un moment, confuse. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de la… consoler ? La rassurer ? Elle attendit un moment la remarque sarcastique, le commentaire négatif. Il sembla le remarquer.

- Quoi !? Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous insulte ? Je peux le faire si vous y tenez !

- Non, non. Merci.

House se releva et saisit sa cane.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais… ça ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, je reviendrai ici quand vous aurez fini de noyer ma table. Si vous pouviez noyer nos dossiers aussi, ce serait pas mal.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sara. Wilson et Cuddy y étaient déjà quand il y entra.

Wilson semblait vraiment affecté.

- Alors, comment va future ex Wilson numéro 8 ?

Il fut dévisagé par Wilson et Cuddy. Sara dormait.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, décréta Wilson.

- Bien sûr que si. Je peux me venger de toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait la morale.

- Son état empire, coupa Cuddy, ses voix respiratoires supérieures sont infectées. Les antibiotiques n'ont pas pris. On craint que l'infection n'atteigne bientôt le cerveau… et si c'est le cas…

- Elle sera légume, résuma House.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Les yeux fixés sur Sara, plus personne ne bougeait. Et puis, d'un coup, Sara ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

- Ça va, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Cuddy.

Sara était toujours en sueur, fiévreuse depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Elle se sentait agacée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne reconnu pas l'endroit. Elle eut envie d'enlever les tubes reliés à ses veines. Elle ne reconnu pas non plus les gens près d'elle. Puis, elle commença à se sentir paniquée et hautement inconfortable. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

- J'ai chaud, dit-elle, j'ai chaud… Où suis-je ?

- À l'hôpital, Sara.

- Où ? Non. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Reculez !

D'un geste frénétique, elle arracha les aiguilles de son soluté, son moniteur cardiaque et le tube dans son nez et fut debout en moins de deux, avant qu'aucun médecin ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Dégagez !

Les trois médecins se regardèrent. Soit la fièvre lui donnait des hallucinations ou des délires, soit l'infection venait d'atteindre le cerveau.

- Dégagez ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle empoigna une seringue au hasard et les menaça. Aucun docteur ne bougea. Elle avait empoigné un anti douleur, alors peu importe si elle les piquait.

- Je rentre chez moi, je n'ai rien à faire ici, sortez d'ici, je sors d'ici !

- Sara, nous sommes là pour te soigner…

- Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Recule ! paniqua-t-elle en voyant Cuddy s'approcher.

- Ok, Sara, dépose la seringue et…

D'un geste brusque, la jeune fille fonça vers sa cousine et l'empoigna par la taille. Sara planta la seringue dans le cou de Cuddy et enfonça le piston avant de s'enfuir par la brèche ouverte par les deux docteurs qui se précipitaient vers Cuddy.

House se tourna vers Wilson et dit :

- Suis-la ! Je m'occupe d'elle.

Et alors que Wilson sortait en courant de la chambre, Cuddy enlevait la seringue planté dans son cou et elle déglutit difficilement.

- Ça va. Je vais peut-être être gelée, mais elle ne m'a pas blessée. Elle l'a enfoncée entre mon épaule et mon cou… ça va. Il faut la suivre.

Les deux docteurs partirent également à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci montait vers le toit. Cuddy demanda à deux gardiens de sécurité de les suivre et quelques curieux suivirent la course qui déboucha sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, ils figèrent. Wilson était resté à quelques mètres de Sara qui menaçait de se laisser tomber du toit, les bras en croix, le dos vers le vide. Cuddy et House restèrent à la même place que Wilson, de peur que la proximité ne la fasse sauter.

- N'approchez pas !

Sara avait chaud. Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les gens. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas et se sentait pourtant convaincue qu'il lui voulait du mal. Si elle sautait, ils ne pourraient plus rien. Elle s'envolerait.

House savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de logique dans l'esprit de Sara. Il fallait trouver une tactique.

Soudain, elle sembla se calmer.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-elle avec un air suspicieux, mais je ne vous fait pas confiance. Vous êtes des docteurs.

- Oui, confirma Wilson, et on est là pour t'aider…

- Mon œil ! Ouais, m'aider ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous les médecins, vous vous prenez pour des Dieux ! Et tous ces pauvres gens dans la rue vous prennent pour des Dieux ! Vous vous croyez tout permis ! Essayer toutes sortes de médicaments pour nous « guérir » alors qu'on est même pas malade !

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur House.

- Surtout vous ! Vous !

Elle le pointait, rageuse, comme si son état empirait.

- Vous traitez les patients comme des animaux !

- Je traite les gens comme des animaux, corrigea-t-il, même mes parents.

Elle sembla troublée un moment, mais elle reprit tout de même :

- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai ! Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de poser des questions ! Vous croyez que la réponse va sortir de votre esprit d'un coup, parce que vous croyez que vous êtes supérieur ! Et pire encore ! Les autres aussi croient que vous êtes supérieurs ! Surtout _elle _!

Elle pointa évidemment sa cousine. Bonne nouvelle, par contre, dans sa colère, elle s'était rapprochée du groupe. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge et haletante. Le groupe, incluant les gardes de sécurité et les curieux montés sur le toit, craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et qu'elle ne tombe du toit.

Elle reprit :

- Elle ! Comment est-ce qu'une femme forte, indépendante, qui symbolise le pouvoir peut se laisser attraper par le cliché du prince charmant qui sauve une demoiselle en détresse. _En détresse_ ! Comment ça, tu étais en détresse de toute façon ? D'où il sortait l'autre imbécile ? Et l'autre, là, le con qui se prend pour un être supérieur, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le parking à ce moment là ?

- Mais je suis supérieur.

- Ah !

Elle s'approcha de lui, comme pour le frapper et il en profita pour saisir son poignet. Elle figea.

- Je sais ce que tu as.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'évanouit, épuisée.


	16. La cicatrice

Voici un petit chapitre court. Encore une attente, désolée. J'ai plus de temps cette semaine alors la suite devrait arriver avant le week-end ! Elle est déjà écrite bien sûr, mais j'ai été absente de la maison... bref ça vous intéresse pas, on commence !!

Merci pour toutes les reviews, je suis extrêmement touchée !! J'ai eu des milliers de hits sur mon histoire WAHOU ! Et désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le délire de Sara, mais en fait, je trouvais ça important... peu importe ! Continuez à commentez, ça me donne des bonnes pistes pour la suite, autant les bons que les mauvais commentaires... (hein la suite ? va y avoir une suite ?)

La cicatrice

House tenait Sara par le poignet, ses genoux avaient lâché, mais il décida de ne pas soutenir son corps. Il la laissa pendue au bout de son bras. Il souleva sa jaquette d'hôpital et à la moitié de son dos, Wilson et Cuddy remarquèrent la grande plaie infectée qui se répandait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cuddy alors qu'ils déplaçaient Sara sur une civière.

- Scarification artistique, expliqua House, voilà pourquoi elle craignait avoir le SIDA. Surtout si cette scarification a été dans des conditions insalubres. Ce qui semble bien être le cas, vu l'ampleur de l'infection. C'est pour ça que les antibiotiques n'ont pas pris, parce qu'elle devait continuer de gratter sa plaie.

- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu ? C'est énorme !

En effet, la plaie prenait une partie du dos. On voyait que le tracé de la scarification était à l'origine des numéros en série.

- Parce qu'elle voulait le cacher, déduit House, elle voulait garder la forme de… ça. Évidemment, en infectant de la sorte et après les traitements, ces chiffres vont avoir l'air de… rien du tout.

Cuddy considéra sa cousine et se demanda pourquoi avait-elle voulu cacher quelque chose du genre. Même si la scarification n'était pas une technique répandue, ceux qui se faisaient scarifier avait envie de le montrer aux autres… c'était le même principe qu'un tatoo.

Elle devait en avoir honte.

---

Foreman regarda Thirteen un moment à travers la vitre du bureau. Elle s'était mise à faire du ménage dans les papiers. Elle semblait plus calme. Lui aussi. Il avait pris quelques heures pour réfléchir et la journée déclinait lentement.

Il se disait que Thirteen voulait garder le bébé, parce que ce serait peut-être sa seule occasion d'avoir un enfant. Et pour lui… c'était la même chose. Ce serait sûrement la seule occasion qu'il aurait d'être père.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait envie. Mais ça ne signifiait que parce qu'il ne portait pas l'enfant, il devait le renier. Plus jeune, il avait détesté le fait que tant d'enfants noirs, de son quartier plutôt défavorisé étaient abandonnés par leur père tandis que les « blancs sales et riches » comme il disait à l'époque avaient souvent avec eux leurs deux parents.

Il était devenu « sale et riche » selon la définition, mais certainement pas blanc. Et il souhaitait par-dessus tout être fier de lui-même. Malgré tout.

Il entra dans le bureau et resta devant la porte après l'avoir refermée. Thirteen le regarda de biais mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- J'imagine que tu es fâchée.

- Tu imagines bien, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Je m'excuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne sembla pas prête à le considérer vraiment. Il pouvait lui sortir n'importe quoi.

- De quoi ?

- De… ma réaction. J'ai paniqué.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec un enfant, Remi. Je ne ferai pas ça.

- Tu… vas rester… pour te sentir moins mal ? Ou parce que tu le veux vraiment ?

Foreman piétina un peu et s'approcha.

- Je ne sais pas, Remi. Peut-être que… je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment un bébé, je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Mais si tu veux le garder, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec. Je t'aime.

Elle le considéra un moment, troublée.

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

Il eut un sourire triste.

- Tu en doute ?

- Je… non ! Non… mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. En fait, elle en avait douté. Souvent.

- Ok, j'imagine que c'est un bon point de départ pour avoir un enfant.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui renvoie tout de suite sa déclaration. Elle le ferait quand elle serait prête.

- Hey ! cria quelqu'un dans le corridor de la clinique

Cuddy porta ses mains à sa tête. L'antidouleur injecté par sa cousine en délire quelques heures plus tôt l'étourdissait.

- Foreman et Thirteen vont avoir un bébé !

C'était Kutner qui déambulait dans les corridors annonçant la nouvelle à tous ceux qui voulaient (et ceux qui ne voulaient pas) l'entendre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Chase

Cuddy était aller le rencontrer pour demander d'injecter quelque chose qui contrerait les effets de l'antidouleur. Ils étaient dans une salle de consultation, mais ils avaient entendus très clairement. Chase avait ouvert la porte. Kutner entra.

- Oui !

- Ohh, c'est vraiment formidable ! s'exclama Cuddy avec un sourire malgré les étourdissements, il faudra aller les féliciter !

- C'est étonnant, dit Chase, Foreman qui va avoir un bébé ?

Cuddy lui lança un regard plein de réprimandes. Chase cacha son sourire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Foreman et c'était réciproque.

Kutner s'éloigna et continua de répandre la bonne nouvelle, indifférent au fait que Thirteen et Foreman auraient peut-être voulus rester discrets.

Cuddy avait en tête de se rendre dans la chambre de Sara pour s'expliquer un peu avec elle. Elle remercia Chase et sortit de la salle de consultation. Quand elle fut dans la salle d'attente de la clinique, elle sentit un vent de panique chez les gens.

- Je cherche le Dr. Cuddy ! criait quelqu'un.

Cameron semblait paniquée. Elle fit signe à la préposée d'appeler la sécurité. Elle croisa les yeux de Cuddy et voulu lui faire signe de s'enfuir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

- C'est moi. Quel est le problème ? demanda Cuddy sans broncher.

- Vous ! Bien sur que je vous reconnais, je vous _cherchais_ !

- À quel propos ?

L'homme baraqué s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, la dévisageant.

- Apparemment, vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

- Je devrais ?

Il resta surpris un moment. Puis, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Il fit un geste brusque et sortit une arme à feu de sa veste, la pointa sur Cuddy. Elle recula d'un bond, la panique s'en prenant maintenant à elle. Son visage blêmit. Les gens se mirent à courir.

- Ne bougez plus ! hurla l'homme, Ou je tire !

Certains stoppèrent, d'autres continuèrent leur fuite. L'homme ne tira pas. Le cœur de Cuddy battait à tout rompre. Chase et Cameron étaient figés, paralysés par la peur. Cuddy déglutit.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça… ?

- Vous et moi, Dr. Cuddy, avons maintenant quelque chose en commun.

Cuddy ne posa pas de question, sentant qu'il allait monologuer avant de passer à l'acte. Peut-être que cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver une ouverture.

- Une cicatrice.

_Et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, l'homme saisit Lisa Cuddy à la gorge et pressa violemment. Une expression de terreur passa sur son visage. L'homme la projeta contre la voiture et sa tête heurta violemment la portière. La femme s'effondra sur le sol et l'inconnu s'accroupit, saisit sa tête et la frappa contre l'asphalte une fois, deux fois…_

Les images revinrent à Cuddy. Elle resta sous le choc un bon moment, pensive, effrayée. Elle avait vécu un bon mois sans peur malgré les événements. Elle comprit en quoi cela l'avait désavantagée. Elle n'avait pas été prudente. Et elle n'avait pas reconnu son agresseur.

Elle leva enfin les yeux et les braqua directement dans ceux de son agresseur, qui revenait une seconde fois. Il lui sembla que le monde s'arrêtait.

_Il a déjà failli me tuer une fois. Et comme une idiote, je n'ai même pas eu peur. J'ai repris le cours de ma vie comme de rien. Et maintenant, il revient. Il ne me laissera pas celui-là. _

Elle lui demanda très sérieusement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous voulez savoir qui, mais pas _pourquoi_ ?

- Les deux, c'est pareil, dit-elle.

Elle parlait apparemment avec confiance, mais elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour contrôler le débit de sa voix.

- Quoi ? dit-il en colère, Qui je suis et pourquoi je suis en colère, c'est deux choses complètement différentes !

- Si vous me tuez, ça n'aura plus d'importance, expliqua-t-elle, vous deviendrez ce que vous avez fait, peu importe qui vous aurez été de bien au cours de votre vie.

Il resta silencieux un moment et éclata de rire.

- Vous essayez de me raisonner, c'est trop facile. De toute façon, vous savez déjà le pourquoi. Je venge ma femme. Morte à cause d'une erreur médicale ! Et votre petit copain n'est pas là pour vous sauver cette fois !

_« Comment est-ce qu'une femme forte, indépendante, qui symbolise le pouvoir peut se laisser attraper par le cliché du prince charmant qui sauve une demoiselle en détresse ? »_

Les paroles de Sara résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Cuddy. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir insultée. Pourtant, il lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Où était le cliché là-dedans ?

Se sentant provoquée, elle ne prit pas une minute pour réfléchir, saisit un coupe papier à sa portée et le dirigea contre l'homme.

- Cuddy, non !

Il y eut des cris, un coup de feu et le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant contre le sol.


	17. L'évasion

Wouah ! Que d'enthousiasme !! Merci :) Même si les reviews ressemblaient à des menaces ("Non mais t'es folle ! LA SUITE OU J'EXPLOSE !"). J'étais très flattée. C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et qui sait, peut-être une suite. Elle est en cours d'écriture. Mais il faudra s'armer de patience, car je travaille en camp l'été et je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur. Elle viendra peut-être seulement à l'automne (FUCK, comme les séries de merde qui nous font poireauter tout l'été !)... On verra !

Bonne lecture :)

L'évasion

Sara se réveilla doucement. Une douleur vive dans son dos fut la première chose dont elle pris conscience. La seconde, fut la présence de deux docteurs dans sa chambre.

- … une post adolescente, encore aux études !

- Je suis une adulte, souffla-t-elle à l'égard de House qui se moquait de Wilson.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était blanche, cernée, mais visiblement soulagée de la fièvre et des délires.

- Une adulte responsable ne cacherait pas une plaie puante et gluante à des médecins, affirma House.

- Un adulte responsable ne goberait pas autant de Vicodin chaque jour, répliqua Sara.

- Une adulte responsable ne fréquenterait pas un homme de deux fois son âge !

- Woh, je n'ai pas _deux_ fois son âge ! Et nous sommes sortis ensemble qu'une fois !

- Et vlan ! ironisa Sara.

- 1,658 fois son âge, c'est presque pareil, calcula House. Et avec toi, une sortie suffit !

- Oh, suffit ! coupa Wilson, Comment te sens-tu Sara ?

- J'ai mal au dos, avoua-t-elle, mais ça va. Je me sens bien. Je sens déjà que mes poumons sont mieux.

- C'était quoi cette cicatrice ?

Sara regarda House. Lui, il possédait une curiosité insatiable. Il fréquentait les patients plutôt pour découvrir de nouveaux mystères que pour leur bien-être… quand il se donnait la peine d'aller les voir.

- Avant, vous me dites ce que j'ai eu…

- C'est simple, une bactérie s'est infiltrée dans un morceau de la plaie qui était encore ouverte ou qui a été ouverte par un accrochage quelconque. Comme la peau était fragile, la bactérie s'est vite répandue et a causé une infection, l'infection était directement sur la colonne vertébrale, voix rapide vers les poumons, les voix respiratoires supérieures et quelques heures plus tard, le cerveau. Tu aurais été légume à jamais. Ton tour maintenant.

Elle soupira. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de raconter son histoire. Elle essaya de raconter son histoire de façon calme.

- J'ai fais ça quand j'étais à l'école secondaire. Vers la fin de l'école. J'avais 17 ans. C'était ma dernière année. Il ne s'est rien passé en particulier dans ma vie. Mais j'ai commencé à fréquenter des jeunes pas trop recommandables. On a fait quelques mauvais coups. Ça m'amusait j'imagine, ça me tirait de ma banalité de fille de bonne famille, riche et douée. C'est stupide quand on y pense parce que… tout allait bien pour moi. Peut-être que j'avais envie d'un peu d'action. Enfin, les jeunes de ce « gang » avaient l'habitude de se scarifier une série de chiffre dans le dos. J'ai passé l'initiation et c'est le « chef » qui m'a scarifiée… dans des conditions plutôt insalubres.

House la considéra un moment.

- Et après ?

- Je suis rentrée à l'université et eux pas, rit-elle. Ça a finit là. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux ni très sérieux. Mais, j'ai été prise de peur. Je ne voulais pas savoir si j'avais le VIH. Je ne me suis pas fait testée… je n'avais pas vraiment honte des cicatrices… mais… enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit.

House sourit un peu.

- Ce n'est pas des cicatrices dont tu avais honte. Mais de ce qu'elles impliquaient. Ou plutôt de ce qu'elles impliquent maintenant. La peur du VIH… et aussi du fait que tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles parce que tu croyais être infectée… j'ai raison, non ?

Sara rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai.

House se tourna vers Wilson, triomphant, brandissant l'information qu'il venait de récupérer et avec laquelle il pourrait l'embêter éternellement.

- Et une vierge en plus, Dr. Wilson !

Celui-ci sembla confus. Mais intérieurement, il s'en doutait : elle avait refusé ses avances et lui avait avoué qu'elle avait peur d'être infectée quand ils étaient sortis.

À ce moment exact, quelqu'un hurla dans le corridor :

- Un homme armé dans la clinique !

Tous les trois regardèrent dans le corridor, intrigués. Puis, House fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Cuddy ?

Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué et les deux docteurs partirent en courant. Wilson ne remarqua pas que House courrait sans l'aide de sa cane… en fait, il ne porta pas attention au fait que House courrait, tout simplement.

Quand ils dévalèrent dans la salle de la clinique, ils entendirent un coup de feu, des cris et le bruit d'un corps contre le sol.

Puis d'un autre corps dont les jambes s'étaient dérobées et qui s'effondrait contre le carrelage.

C'est House qui se précipita le premier sur le corps de Cuddy étendu sur le sol, évanouie, blanche. Il l'examina. Elle respirait. Elle avait un pouls. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux… rien. Sous son chandail… toujours rien. Ses jambes semblaient intactes aussi. Il leva la tête et vit dans le mur devant lui, la balle perdue qui avait fait un petit trou.

Derrière, l'homme armé gémissait sur le sol, un coupe papier planté dans les côtes. La police arriva dans la salle en courant et médecins et policiers se chargèrent de l'homme blessé.

Puis, House réalisa qu'on lui criait dessus d'une voix paniquée et que les gens se pressaient autour pour voir la scène.

- HOUSE ! hurla Cameron de plus en plus paniquée, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a !?

Il la regarda et répondit sur le même ton aigu :

- RIEN DU TOUT ! Mais le mur est blessé, je crois que c'est fini pour lui ! Pauvre mur, se lamenta-t-il faussement.

Tout en faisant son scénario et son indifférent, il s'agrippait à Cuddy, impatient qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Cuddy sentit qu'elle était entourée des bras de quelqu'un. Elle se sentait rassurée. Puis, les images lui revinrent en tête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu House. Elle était trop faible pour s'examiner elle-même, alors elle demanda :

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non, répondit-il, vous n'avez rien du tout, sauf un choc nerveux. Quoi qu'on peut mourir d'un choc nerveux.

- Vous n'avez rien de rassurant, lui dit-elle avec un air sévère. Si vous aviez fait vos heures de cliniques, vous auriez pu l'assommer à nouveau, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

- D'un autre côté, si j'avais fait mes heures de cliniques la première fois, vous seriez morte depuis longtemps.

Elle se sentit alors extrêmement triste et apeurée et deux larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Cameron eut de gros yeux découragés et murmura :

- Vous êtes absolument nul !

House eut pourtant un sourire calme, il serra Cuddy et ramena sa tête sur son épaule. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement. Les gens autour échangèrent des regards intrigués et quelqu'un murmura dans la foule :

- Ok, mais on devrait pas le laisser faire, il profite d'elle !

On lui prêtait évidemment de mauvaises intentions. Il s'en sentit quasiment flatté. Puis elle se libéra de l'étreinte, les yeux humides, avec un air blessé. Cameron l'aida à se relever et Wilson aida House à se relever et lui tendit sa cane, qu'il saisit sans manières.

Il aurait tellement voulu embrasser Cuddy à ce moment-là. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui indiqua qu'elle en avait également envie. Mais tous deux s'éloignèrent, elle de son côté supporté par Cameron, Chase et une armée d'infirmières et médecins qui tentaient de la rassurer et qui lui disait combien elle avait été courageuse et forte.

Lui, s'éloigna avec Wilson. Il le regarda simplement et dit :

- Ce n'était pas subtil.

- Quoi ?

- Ce regard.

House sourit diaboliquement.

- Mais personne n'a remarqué. Et tout le monde m'a prêté de mauvaises intentions.

- Arrête. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Je suis House, tu te rappelles ? L'enfant du diable qui traite les patients comme des paysans pauvres et qui se prend pour un noble seigneur machiavélique…

- Oh la ferme. Ton numéro ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Toi la ferme, tu voudrais que je sois amoureux d'elle, mais… c'est peine perdue. J'ai un cœur de glace, ironisa-t-il, Cuddy c'est seulement qu'un plaisir dans mon lit. Ou l'inverse. Enfin, peu importe.

Wilson arrêta de marcher et regarda House d'un air sévère.

- Elle serait blessée d'entendre ça. Et toi, tu seras blessé qu'elle dise ça à ton propos. Peu importe ce que vous faites sous les couvertes, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'avez pas pris le temps de voir ce qui se passait sous votre poitrine.

- Ô combien poétique ! s'exclama House, peu impressionné.

L'oncologue secoua la tête et abandonna le combat. Si Cuddy était aussi bornée que House, cela leur prendrait des millénaires avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Et les discours moralisateurs n'y changeraient rien.

Pourtant, une heure après l'incident, House se glissa discrètement dans la chambre d'hôpital où Cuddy avait été forcée de rester par Cameron. Thirteen avait proposé d'aller s'occuper de Rachel et Cuddy avait accepté, déçue de rester à l'hôpital alors qu'elle n'avait rien.

Au moins, elle avait pu garder ses propres vêtements.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue quand elle vit House rentrer dans sa chambre, barrer la porte… fermer les stores…

Cuddy sourit et s'assit dans le lit.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'assure que les docteurs incompétents font du bon travail, dit-il, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils m'empêchent de faire _mon_ travail !

Il s'approcha d'elle. Sans hésiter, il la saisit par la taille et porta sa bouche près de son oreille. Il murmura :

- Je n'ai pas eu peur tout à l'heure. Je savais que tu pouvais t'en tirer seule.

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna. Elle fit courir ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Leurs joues se frôlèrent.

- Et s'il m'avait tiré dessus, dit-elle doucement, si j'étais morte ?

Il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et dit :

- Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Elle se sentit fiévreuse et tremblante. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, de toute façon. Il l'embrassa, ils s'embrassèrent, et elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Gregory House.

Gregory fit glisser ses lèvres jusque dans le cou de Lisa et commença à l'embrasser doucement, lui arrachant des gémissements. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et le serra contre elle, ses mains s'agrippant à sa chemise.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Dr. Cuddy, est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi la porte est-elle barrée ?

Ils se décollèrent doucement, à regrets. House fixa la fenêtre ouverte.

- On est au premier, non ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Et si on sortait ? proposa-t-il.

- Dr. Cuddy ? Quelqu'un ! Emmenez-moi ces fichues clés !

Elle dévisagea House de son air sévère.

- J'adore ce regard, avoua-t-il en souriant, et d'habitude, c'est que je vais avoir un oui.

- Enfant du démon, répliqua-t-elle.

- Merci. Allez, on se sauve.

Cameron et Chase finirent par ouvrir la porte. La pièce était dans la pénombre et la fenêtre était ouverte. Chase ouvrit la lumière. La chambre était vide.

- Elle s'est… enfuie ? questionna Cameron, incrédule.

- Regarde, dit Chase en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Sous le rebord de la fenêtre, une cane noire avec des éclairs était appuyée contre le mur. Il la saisit et la brandit devant Cameron.

- Hein !?

Et ils restèrent un moment dans la chambre à fixer la fenêtre et la cane alternativement, tout à fait dupés.

---

Voilà, reste plus que l'épilogue ! Sniff :(


	18. Maladroit, mais sincère

Voici la toute fin… Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et pour avoir suivi l'histoire :)… Ce fut très apprécié… On se revoit sûrement bientôt… !

Maladroit, mais sincère

Le deux mois de congé forcé tirait à sa fin. Dans trois jours, Cuddy retournerait au travail. Et dans 24 heures elle prenait l'avion.

L'avion qui les ramènerait elle et Rachel au New Jersey pour reprendre leur vie habituelle. Une semaine dans les tropiques, c'était suffisant pour une Wonder Woman.

Ou pour une demoiselle en détresse, c'était à voir. Sara s'était amplement excusée, mais Cuddy ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, il y avait une part de vérité. Une toute petite part de vérité.

Car, elle arrivait à tirer de House tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf peut-être des heures de cliniques.

En fait, l'avion ramènerait Rachel, Cuddy et House. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Il les avait rejoint, sans un mot.

Parce que prendre des vacances pour la rejoindre, c'était trop officiel pour lui. Il était juste allé au même endroit, au même moment, par un hasard total et complet. Elle avait su exactement comment le convaincre. Elle lui avait laissé croire qu'il avait deviné tout seul qu'elle partait en vacances en laissant traîner ses papiers. Au fond, son plan était qu'il vienne les rejoindre sans qu'elle aille à lui demander. Parce qu'ils étaient malgré tout, toujours en non-relation.

Et ça avait fonctionné.

Ils étaient maintenant étendus sur la plage tranquille au soleil déclinant, en silence.

- Greg ? demanda-t-elle.

- Humm ?

- Tu te rappelles à l'université ?

- Comment oublier.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je crois que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu étais bien jeune et bien naïve pour tomber en amour avec un être aussi abominable.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

- Je te l'accorde.

Le bruit des vagues remplit leur conversation un moment.

- Tu sais que dans trois jours je redeviens ton patron.

- Oui. Et je vais continuer à être un employé médiocre et emmerdant.

- C'est bien. Je vais rester chiante et moralisatrice.

- Je n'attends rien de moins de ta part.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il la contempla un moment.

- Tu es vraiment belle.

- Merci…

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour te résister alors.

- Tu vas faire comme avant… partir des rumeurs sur moi… me déranger pour des riens… me lancer des remarques explicites… refuser tes heures de cliniques juste pour que je passes du temps à te faire la morale…

Il l'embrassa. Quand ils se décollèrent, il dit :

- C'est fou… mais je crois que je t'aimais bien aussi, à l'université.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Pour deux êtres aussi têtus et effrayés à l'idée d'être intimes, ils venaient de passer un point de non retour avec ces simples paroles… apparemment futiles.

C'était maladroit, mais sincère. À leur image.


End file.
